Hated: The 25th Hunger Games
by lazyboy15
Summary: "On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that who would represent it." CLOSED SYOT
1. The Twist

**Lucanus Gold, President:**

As President Gold stepped up to the podium, he could feel the audience take a collective breath. As this was the first Quarter Quell, it was the first time any of the special twists would be revealed. No one knew what was inside the cards.

A small avox boy rushed up with the slip of paper for Lucanus, and he grabbed it. It was marked with a 1, for the first Quarter Quell. He opened it at a tantalizing pace.

"_On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district will hold an election and vote on the tributes that will represent it._"

The Capitol oohed and ahhed in excitement. This would be interesting.

**Hello! I'm here with an SYOT that I hope you submit to! Here are some rules:**

**1\. Guests can submit.**

**2\. Review submissions are fine.**

**3\. This is first-come-first-serve, but **_**please **_**no Mary-Sues! If I receive any tributes I deem too unrealistic, they won't be accepted.**

**4\. I'm a young, unexperienced writer so please no hate! I'm trying my best!**

**5\. This is only the 25th Games, so it's not unrealistic for Reaped tributes from Career Districts. I still consider them Careers, but here's how they are: District 1 and 2 have training centers. District 2 is the least likely to have any Reaped tributes. District 4 doesn't have a training center, but they do have Careers training on their own. **

**6\. These aren't really rules anymore, but you don't need to fill the tribute form with **_**paragraphs**_**. Nonetheless, I would still like full sentences rather than lists of adjectives.**

**7\. This is author's universe, so I have nothing against tributes under 15 or from District 12 winning.**

**8\. Have fun submitting! I hope you choose to!**

**Name:**

**District and Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Backstory:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Reason why voted in?**

**Token:**

**Strategy:**

**Allies?:**

**Romance?:**

**Preferred Placement:**

**\- Logan**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Alina Michelle, District 1 Female, 18 -**

Alina slammed her fists into the dummy over and over again. Eventually, the head popped off and rolled across the floor. Finally satisfied, Alina stood back, admiring her handy work.

Alina was prepared for whatever came her way. She suspected her name has been written down by most of the District since they knew she was their best chance of getting a Victor. She was strong, smart, determined, and had trained since the tender age of five. It helped that her father was the Victor of the 8th Hunger Games, so she was well-known. People knew she had been hoping to enter the Games and follow in her father's footsteps since she was a baby.

"Alina, are you training again?" her Dad asked, poking his head into her room. She had turned her bedroom into a training gym, with only a bed in the corner. She was enrolled in the academy, of course, but she wanted to train 24/7.

"Yes," she replied. "I need to be prepared, don't I?"

"I suppose," her Dad sighed. He had never been too ecstatic with the idea of his only daughter entering the Hunger Games - she knew that. But that was just normal concern. He'd be pleased when she returned home, bathed in riches and glory.

"Do you mind shutting your door on the way out?" Alina asked. Her Dad closed the door and Aline picked up a pack of throwing knives, starting a different category of fighting. She started throwing them at the target mounted on the way.

Each landing exactly where she intended.

Grinning, Alina raced over to yank each other. She was ready.

* * *

**Lucius Malicray, District 1 Male, 18 -**

"For the last time, I'm innocent!" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs, but the guards didn't listen. They threw him back in his cell, having no care for his safety. He hit the concrete floor, hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Lucius brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. He hated being stuck in that prison cell. He had so much potential. He was going to have a life. He'd be the first person in his family to become rich and make a name for the Malicrays. But right when his career was about to kick off, the mayor was assassinated.

Lucius was wrongly convicted and sentenced to rot out in that jail cell for the rest of his days.

"My life is over," Lucius groaned, running his fingers through his pale hair. He was a good kid - he has always been a good kid. Why did he have to be stuck in here? What had he done to deserve this?

Lucius kicked the wall angrily.

"Life sucks," he muttered. "My luck is terrible and there's no such thing as karma."

Lucius flopped on his bed. There was no hope for him anymore. He had nothing left but this tiny cell. All he could do was wait out the fifty years or so he had left in this cell, with no point in living. Lucius groaned again at the reminder of how much time he had left… the rest of his life.

Lucius needed a pointed. He needed meaning. He couldn't stand waiting around for death to take him. He needed to do _something_. _Anything._

Lucius was going to make something of himself. But because of one bad lawyer, that was gone. His chance to improve the world was gone. And now he had no meaning.

* * *

**Twinkle Emmerett, District 1 Escort -**

Twinkle looked around at the beautiful District 1. It was nothing compared to the Capitol, but they had waited to be promoted to this District for so long. It was every escort's dream!

The mayor wrapped up his speech quickly, Thank God, and Twinkle immediately walked over to the microphone, making sure to flaunt their new outfit. They had it designed especially for them, and thought it looked quite good. The District of Luxury might be able to appreciate fashion, unlikely the District 8 idiots Twinkle had been stuck with for so long.

"Hello! Shall we begin?"

The crowd clapped politely, much to Twinkle's delight.

"For the female, Alina Michelle was selected," Twinkle announced.

A strong-looking girl with red hair confidently bounded up to the stage. She grinned widely for the audience, making sure to show off her straight, white teeth.

"Alina Michelle? Are you, by chance, related to Tobias Michelle, Victor of the 8th Hunger Games?" Twinkle asked, excitedly.

"I am," she said into the microphone, proudly.

"Well, that's exciting! I expect big things from you!"

"I won't let you down!"

"I hope not. Now, the selected boy is Lucius Malicray," Twinkle announced. It took a moment because no one stirred. Then, a high-pitched cackle emerged from the sidelines. Twinkle twisted their head to see who was laughing.

A tall, skinny boy dressed in a white prisoner's jumpsuit stood at the edge. His pale hair was tangled and sticking in every direction and his icy blue eyes were widened maddeningly. He cackled and cackled, much to the audience's surprise.

"Fitting!" he screamed at the audience. "You send me to my death! As a punishment for something I didn't even do! But thank you! Thank you! Because now I have my escape! My meaning!"

Lucius was cut off as the Peacekeepers yanked him up onto the stage. He tried to continue shouting at the audience, but found it too difficult and eventually shut up. The Peacekeepers placed him on Twinkle's other side. Twinkle didn't want to be next to the crazy boy, so they scooted closer to Alina.

"I guess… shake hands?" Twinkle announced. Alina looked hesitantly, but reluctantly grabbed Lucius's hand for a quick shake. Lucius barely noticed, keeled over in laughter. "Well, District 1! Here are your tributes for the 25th Hunger Games: Alina Michelle and Lucius Malicray!"

* * *

**I think we only have 3 Reapings left after this. That's crazy to think about! I've been plowing through these way too fast, haven't I? I'm writing them pretty short, but still... I'm new to SYOTs, but I don't think three-quarters of the Reapings done on the first day is too bad. **

**Thanks to Ducky for Alina and Lilah32 for Lucius!**

**1\. What did you think of Alina?**

**2\. What did you think of Lucius?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Please review!**

**\- Logan**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Orcus Samuels, District 2 Male, 18 -**

Orcus shot another arrow at the target. Once again, it hit the center of the target.

"Good job, Orcus!" one of the trainers, Athena, praised as she walked by. "You're definitely ready for the Hunger Games."

Orcus gave a pained smile and nodded. He hadn't told anyone, but he was beginning to have second thoughts about the Hunger Games. It had only really hit him a few nights ago that he might actually _die_.

But it was too late to back out now. Everyone had already cast their votes, and if all happened according to plan, Orcus would be up on that stage in a few hours.

District 2's training academy, not wanting to get stuck with two weaklings this year, decided to step in. They encouraged everyone to vote for the two highest-ranking trainees at the academy - Orcus Samuels and Beatrix Xenith. It was impossible to enforce it, but they suspected that few people wouldn't vote for Orcus and Beatrix. They wanted a Victor, and those two were the best bet.

Orcus had trained for the Hunger Games his entire life, but he had never been too ecstatic about it. He enrolled for the academy in hopes to please his parents, who had always talked about how nice it would be to have a Victor as a child. To his surprise, he was actually quite talented and quickly shot to the top.

Orcus had planned on just training, then falling short of becoming the Volunteer tribute, and going back to living a normal life. He would become a Peacekeeper, and his parents could never insist that he didn't at least try.

But he became the best with ease, so didn't have much of a choice when the academy chose to vote the best trainees in for the 25th Hunger Games.

Orcus felt prepared - he had mad archery skills and vast survival knowledge, after all. But yet, he couldn't help but feel a bit of unease as he set down his bow and arrow to head for the Reaping. After all, you could never be too prepared for the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Beatrix Xenith, District 2 Female, 18 -**

Beatrix was going to win the 25th Hunger Games, and whoever thought otherwise was an idiot.

Beatrix had been the best at the academy for as long as she could remember, thanks to her work ethic and as her twin Garrison put it, "thirst for blood". She had excelled in every fight, and spent all of her extra hours training.

Beatrix _was _the best - no one could deny. President Gold may as well give her the Victor's Crown already because she had the Hunger Games in the bag.

Garrison had warned her that overconfidence and arrogance could be a killer. But as far as Beatrix knew; she _wasn't _overconfident. She was confident, but she had good reason to be. As far as she knew, no other Career Districts had designated tributes being selected, so the odds were good that the tributes from Districts 1 and 4 would be as weak as the rest.

Her only real competition was her District partner, Orcus. But she knew she could beat the shy kid - he may have good aim, but he was terrible with close combat. Knowing they'd likely go into the Games together for years, she had pinpointed his weaknesses. She knew how to take him down.

If Beatrix didn't win, the game was rigged. It was a simple fact.

"Beatrix, be sure not to be too arrogant in the arena," Garrison advised her as they jogged to the Reaping. Garrison had wanted to walk, but Beatrix insisted they get some cardio exercise.

"I'm not an arrogant person, Garry," Beatrix sighed. "You _know _this."

"Still. Arrogance is a huge killer and -"

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying," Beatrix grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Garrison sighed.

"Okay. I just don't want you to die."

"You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Agnes Ellishall, District 2 Escort -**

Agnes stood proudly before the entirety of District 2, grinning widely. She had made it - after years of clawing her way through the gross Districts, she had finally been promoted to the one that produced more tributes than any other - District 2. She hoped that this year wouldn't be any different.

"Are you ready to find out who will be representing your lovely District?" Agnes asked. The crowd responded with a half-hearted cheer. It wasn't much, but after years of awkward silences, it was likely music to Agnes's ears.

Agnes withdrew the paper she had kept in her pocket. She had memorized the names, of course, but she wanted to be absolutely certain she got them right.

"For the females - Beatrix Xenith!"

A tall girl with Asian descent burst out of the crowd, looking thrilled to have been selected. She ran up the stairs with ease and took her place next to Agnes. Agnes wasn't used to such peppiness from her tributes but loved it.

"Now for the boys, of course - Orcus Samuels!"

It took a moment, but a shy-looking boy with mousy brown hair stepped out of the eighteen-year-old's section. He was tall and muscular, but not overly so - he wasn't too handsome and had a bit of a forgettable face, but Agnes was sure many women in the Capitol would go crazy over him nonetheless.

He walked up the stairs much calmer than Beatrix did and stood next to Agnes. He nodded his head at her politely, which pleased Agnes.

_Finally a tribute with some manners._

"Shake hands," Agnes encouraged, and Beatrix and Orcus immediately reached out and did a solid handshake. "District 2, your tributes for the 25th Hunger Games: Beatrix Xenith and Orcus Samuels!"

* * *

**Yep, another chapter. These are starting to get kind of difficult. Sorry if Beatrix's POV was especially awful, I felt like I didn't introduce her correctly.**

**Anyway, Orcus is from Ducky and Beatrix is from Crayola78!**

**1\. What did you think of Orcus?**

**2\. What did you think of Beatrix?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**Laurence Alexei, District 3 Male, 16 -**

"Aren't you a bit nervous about the Reaping?" Laurence's best friend, James, asked him as they started their walk toward Town Square.

"Ha, what?" Laurence replied, genuinely amused. "Why would I be? It's the 25th Hunger Games - the twist makes it so only the people the District _wants _dead will go. What will District 3 do without my humor? They'd never write my name down."

"Yeah but…" James begun, gulping nervously as he glanced at his friend. "Maybe some people… would write your name down?"

"Haha, why?" Laurence asked.

"I don't know… maybe they're scared of you?"

"Haha, why?" Laurence repeated. "Intimidated by my comedy? Intimidated by my intelligence? My good looks?"

"Nevermind," James muttered, looking down at his feet. Laurence didn't understand why he always acted so odd around him. Wanting assurance that he'd be safe, Laurence turned to his other best friend, Leroy.

"Leroy, what do you think? Will I be selected?" Laurence asked him.

"Of course not," Leroy scoffed. "Everyone loves you! You're the most popular boy in the District!"

"That's what I tried to tell James," Laurence smirked, "but he wouldn't listen. Would you tell him, Leroy?"

"Sure thing, buddy! James, you're stupid for thinking Laurence would ever be selected! Laurence is the most popular boy in the District! What would they do without his humor?" Leroy said. James watched Leroy with an odd look on his face.

"James, why are you looking at Leroy, right?" Laurence asked. James cleared his throat.

"Laurence, are you aware that… um… Leroy isn't alive?"

Laurence stared at James for a second, then he and Leroy burst out laughing.

"That was a good one, James! I thought you were going crazy for a second!" Laurence cackled.

"Yeah, crazy!" repeated Leroy.

"Yep. Don't worry. I'm not the crazy one," James muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Brea Schofield, District 3 Female, 12 -**

Brea was terrified she'd be the one selected. She didn't do anything wrong. She was more than aware of that fact. She had always tried to be the nicest person possible. But everyone knew that she was the only thing her father loved. And at this point, she suspected people would do whatever it took to hurt him.

The house felt empty with her Dad gone, but not in a bad way. She was so used to him crowding up the living room with empty beer bottles and trash, that it felt empty when she walked downstairs for breakfast.

Dressed in a pale purple dress, Brea had tried to look her best. She and her family knew that it wasn't unlikely she'd be the female chosen. They had come to accept that fact. Brea had shed her tears, and now she felt emotionally prepared to hear the escort read, "Brea Schofield."

Brea's uncle was cooking a special breakfast of eggs and bacon when she walked into the kitchen. Her Mom sat at the table, solemnly chowing down a strip of bacon. They normally didn't eat eggs and bacon, but Brea guessed that it was a sort of last meal for her. A last meal in the Schofield house.

There was always the chance that she wouldn't be selected, but with the odds stacked against her, they had prepared for the worst. Her uncle and Mom's faces brightened when she walked in. _This _wasn't just pity - they were always glad to see her.

"There's my sunshine!" her Mom greeted, standing up to give her a long hug. Brea soaked up the warmth, knowing this may as well be one of the last hugs she received from her mother.

She didn't want to go into the Hunger Games. She didn't think it was fair that she'd likely be the one Reaped. She was always kind and helpful to everyone she met, and always kept a smile on. But she knew people would want to enact revenge on her father, who had raped and murdered seven women before finally getting sent to prison.

Now that he was in jail, there was no way to get him back other than to send his daughter to the slaughter.

* * *

**Vesta Monaire, District 3 Escort -**

Sighing, Vesta looked out at the less than ecstatic faces of the District 3 citizens. She had always hoped to get promoted to a better District, but when it finally happened, she was sent to District _3_. It was actually more of a step down from her previous District, District 10. As bad as District 10 smelled, at least they got a few Victors.

It was time to read out the names of the selected tributes. Vesta pulled out the sheet with their names written on it - she hadn't bothered to memorize the names.

"Brea Schofield," she read out in a monotone voice.

A few seconds later, an adorable twelve-year-old girl with curly brown hair and big, hazel eyes made her way down the aisle. Vesta couldn't help but feel a tug at her heartstrings. Why would anyone vote in this adorable child? Brea stood next to her, looking surprisingly calm.

"Now for the boy… Laurence Alexei!"

"What?" someone shouted in the sixteen-year-olds section. The crowd parted for a tall, lanky kid with brown hair wearing… a puppet on his hand.

"Laurence, why would you be chosen?" the boy said in a slightly affected voice, moving the puppet's mouth open and closed so it appeared he was talking.

"I don't know, Leroy," the boy responded to the puppet. Vesta grimaced. Was this kid serious or was he just joking around?

The boy started walking up to the stage, engaged in a full conversation with the puppet, who he must have named Leroy. The crowd watched the exchange with an awkward silence. The boy stood next to Vesta, and she scooted a bit closer to Brea.

"Shake hands, I guess," Vesta said. Brea nervously took Laurence's free hand and shook it lightly. "District 3, your tributes: Laurence Alexei and Brea Schofield."

* * *

**Hi! I know I keep cranking out these chapters, but I'm really excited about this story right now and I can't resist.**

**1\. What did you think of Laurence?**

**2\. What did you think of Brea?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will go farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Brooke Cascade, District 4 Female, 17 -**

"Out of my way, pig," Brooke growled, shoving an overweight boy aside. He sputtered indignantly, but failing to think of any comebacks, darted off. Brooke smiled after him, basking in his fear. She didn't care if she was known as the District 4 Bitch, because reactions like his made her feel proud.

Her glory was short-lived, though, because she reached the ramshackle hut her father liked to call a house. Sighing and bracing herself, she stepped inside.

Almost immediately, something hit Brooke's side and she went flying into the wall. It creaked, dangerous close to breaking, but it stayed upright. Brooke fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Nothing felt broken, but it would definitely leave some bruises.

Brooke glanced up at her grandfather, a beefy man with beady red eyes who stood above her, glaring down.

"Why were you out so early this morning, you useless whore?" he demanded. He aimed a kick for Brooke's face, but she rolled away in time. Instead, his foot went crashing through the already delicate wall. A small hole appeared. "Now look what you've done!" he shouted angrily, grabbing Brooke by the collar. He pulled her so close, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He punched at her face, but she used her hand to block. She would never hit back - that led to more trouble.

She had lived with her grandfather for almost as long as she could remember. She only had vague recollections of her parents, who were warm-hearted and tried to make her a good person. But after they perished in a boating accident, she was sent to live with her grandfather - who wasn't the best man.

The only way to stay emotionally stable for Brooke is to feel superior to others. If she doesn't, she'll crack. So she shouts insults at others, in order to feel better about herself.

Ironically, it's a technique she learned from her grandfather.

"I have to go to the Reaping!" Brooke shouted, gently pushing him away.

"So what? Do I look like I care?"

"You should because you'll be fined if I'm late," Brooke reminded him. He glared at her but dropped her. Brooke straightened her clothes and escaped to her room where she had several containers of makeup ready. Hopefully, she could conceal the bruises before the Reaping...

* * *

**Danny Seaworth, District 4 Male, 18 - **

Danny woke up as he always did, beneath an upturned boat on the beach of District 4. He ditched his parents a long time ago, so now he just slept in the boat. He didn't mind. District 4 was rarely cold, and he doesn't have any extreme reactions to temperatures.

Well… he said he ditched his parents, but in reality, he murdered them. He cut out their eyes and then stabbed them in the stomach until they stopped breathing. Then he slit their throats for good measure. He took off to live on the streets, leaving the bloody bodies for his neighbors to find after a few days.

He didn't hate my parents. They were fine parents - they fed him and put a roof over his head. But he killed them for the same reason he does everything - to see what would happen. He wants to know how things work. So he finds out. He found out how loudly people scream when you cut out their eyes and how many stabs it takes for them to die.

He also found out that District 4's detectives can't arrest you if they don't find any evidence. Everyone knows he killed my parents. It's obvious. But they can't prove anything, so they had to release him.

He wore the same thing he always does since he only has one pair of clothes. He wanted to see how long they would take before they were so worn down, they literally fell off his body. So far, they were pretty worn and had several holes. They were also uncomfortable since he washed them in an ocean. But at least now he knew that if you wash your clothes in saltwater, you get a rash from them.

The walk from his boat to Town Square isn't long. It felt shorter because it was very interesting to see how people act when they think you're a murderer and see you walking down the street. They cower. Danny smirked happily at every reaction because with every reaction he saw something new.

Danny laughed.

When you laugh, they cower even more.

* * *

**Penelope Saxon, District 4 Escort -**

Penelope was very proud of her position. The District 4 escort was the most prestigious, behind District 1 and perhaps 2. But to her, District 4 had always been the best District. They didn't produce as many Victors as the other two Career Districts, but the beaches were beautiful… and so were the men!

Penelope gazed out at the audience, tuning out the mayor's speech. She had already heard it many times, anyway. The people of District 4 were so beautiful! They were tall, with golden skin and shiny hair. Penelope would kill to look like one of the District 4 girls. They had such a natural beauty…

"Penelope?" the mayor asked, snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Yes?" Penelope asked, her head snapping up.

"Aren't you going to announce the tributes?"

"Right, right!" Penelope said, rushing over to the microphone. She tried to ignore the laughter from the crowd, but she couldn't help the blush spreading to her face. "Brooke Cascade for the girls!"

The crowd immediately parted to make way for a tall, tan, blonde girl. She was very attractive, and Penelope was pleased. She'd likely earn a lot of sponsors for looks alone. Brooke walked up to the stage with her arms crossed. She looked irritated, but not surprised.

"For the boys, Danny Seaworth."

One of the boys directly in front of the stage was the one to move first. Danny was just as tall and attractive as Brooke, with tan skin and wavy brown hair. But something in his smile scared Penelope, and she couldn't help but notice the poor quality his clothes were in. He walked up next to Penelope.

"Shake hands!" Penelope encouraged, which they reluctantly did. "District 4, your tributes for the 25th Hunger Games: Danny Seaworth and Brooke Cascade!"

* * *

**I wasn't as pleased with this chapter. I feel like I kind of messed up the tributes. Sorry if you were unsatisfied with their portrayal, Sunflower161 and joeydawson. :(**

**1\. What did you think of Brooke?**

**2\. What did you think of Danny?**

**3\. Who did you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Sawyer Cashiel, District 5 Male, 17 -**

Sawyer would be going into the Hunger Games soon.

He'd be selected, then die in the Bloodbath.

He didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't a particularly disliked person in District 5. In fact, many people didn't know he existed up until a couple of months ago. But when you go parading around the District, campaigning for people to vote for you, the odds of you being ignored are kind of slim.

He'd wanted to die for two years now. And now he'd found his opportunity. He would have Volunteered last year, but chickened out. When it actually came to permanently sealing his fate, he couldn't do it. He couldn't shout that he Volunteered, because that would have been to final.

Sawyer is far too much of a coward to make something final. But he can give himself an opening, which is why he had been begging people to vote for him the past few months.

Sawyer was already at the Town Square, standing in the Reaping pen, even though the sun hadn't risen yet. He was ready to die. And he was afraid that if he was at home by the time everyone else left, he'd chicken out and stay there. He couldn't give himself that option.

It was a windy day in District 5, and the breeze blew a poster past. It was one of the "Vote for Sawyer Cashiel" posters he'd made a few months ago to remind people to vote for him. Sawyer's parents must have seen them at one point or another, but they didn't say anything.

Which was another reason why Sawyer had no regrets about going into the Hunger Games. His mother was dying and his father was too broken up over his mother's illness that he didn't care his son was begging people to send him to his death.

Nobody would miss Sawyer when he was gone. Sawyer doubted he'd even miss himself.

But after all, he'd be dead. How could he miss himself?

* * *

**Luna Osgood, District 5 Female, 18 -**

Luna Osgood was famously overemotional, but she didn't see why that meant she had to be locked up in prison.

So what if she sometimes let her emotions get the best of her? That happened to everyone. She was passionate, and she had a heart. _Sorry for caring_.

Luna stood in front of the mirror, running her fingers through her scraggly blonde hair. She wasn't granted a comb, even after several requests, because the prison guards were afraid she'd hurt herself or others. She couldn't turn the baggy orange prison jumpsuit into something more stylish, no matter how much she tried.

No accessorizing could help this jumpsuit. Besides, it didn't help that her only accessory was a bracelet made out of a lock of her own hair. She didn't have much to do in the cell, and she'd been in there for nearly a year.

Luna cared too much about people. That was the only reason she was stuck in the gross, dirty prison cell rather than on the outside, where she was free to wear dresses and accessorize all she wanted. She grew attached to people and acted on her emotions rather than her head.

When she discovered her boyfriend, the love of her life, was cheating on her, she was understandably hurt. And understandably, she did the reasonable thing to gain his love back and took out her competition - the slut he was seeing on the side.

It was an act of love when she took the scissors and plunged them into the girl's neck. She didn't regret it. But Anthony wouldn't come back to her after she told him what she had done. He called her insane and called the police. Even worse, he wept over the girl's body. He shed tears over the useless _slut _he had been seeing.

He never shed tears over _her._

Luna would one day get out of the prison, where she'd be free to look as nice as she wanted. Maybe then, she could explain to Anthony that she only did what she did out of her love for him. And then they'd run off into the sunset together.

Luna smiled blissfully at the thought. She was _not _delusional, despite what the psychiatrists told her. The only illness she had was love.

* * *

**Zeus Doolittle, District 5 Escort**

Zeus walked up to the microphone, excited to see who this year's tribute would be. Much to his disappointment, he hadn't managed to get any District 5 tributes to return home in a while. But maybe this would be the year that he could finally do it. Get a Victor!

When he had captured the audience's attention by clearing his throat, he began to recite the names he had memorized beforehand.

"Luna Osgood," he spoke into the microphone. A piercing wail rang out through the Town Square as a tall, blonde girl broke down sobbing. She wasn't in the eighteen-year-old's section - she was off to the side, surrounding by Peacekeepers. Since she was attached to a chain, they dragged the sobbing girl up to the stage.

"Why, why?" she cried. "Why?"

Zeus tried to ignore her, but it was difficult over all of the crying. He raised his voice so people could hear the District 5 male over the female.

"Sawyer Cashiel," he announced.

A thin, freckled boy with red hair emerged from the seventeen-year-old's section with a blank look on his face. He walked up to the stage calmly… at first. Just before stepping onto the stairs, he suddenly took off in the opposite direction.

He had only made it a few feet before he was caught by a group of Peacekeepers, who dragged the thrashing boy up to the stage.

"No! No!" he shouted. "I don't want to die! I take it back!"

But his cries were futile as the Peacekeepers held him into place on the other side of Zeus. Sighing, Zeus looked at both of his tributes. Neither appeared too promising - but he could make do.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't feeling up to shaking hands?" he joked. The crowd didn't laugh at all. "District 5, please applaud for your tributes: Luna Osgood and Sawyer Cashiel!"

* * *

**We're officially half-way through the Reapings. I definitely didn't think I'd be here already, but I'm not upset. I heard they're pretty miserable, so I think it's best if I plow through to the exciting part. Hopefully, you guys are somewhat entertained. These guys come to us courtesy of joeydawson!**

**(I just realized that I haven't posted this yet. It WAS going to be the sixth Reaping).**

**1\. What did you think of Sawyer?**

**2\. What did you think of Luna?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	7. District 6 Reaping

**Maximus Lorde, District 6 Male, 18 -**

"Henry, get away from my breakfast!" Max shouted, clambering downstairs. His skinny younger brother, Henry, jumped upon hearing his name and scampered away from his seat.

"Sorry, Max," Henry muttered, hovering by the doorway.

"Stupid little runt," Max muttered, sitting down at the table. He began shoveling eggs in his mouth. Henry ran out of the room.

Max didn't see himself as a bully, no matter what other people called him. It was survival of the fittest, and he had the right to beat up smaller, weaker kids. He was fine if they fought back and beat _him_, but they never did. It wasn't his fault they had no strength.

Until the day when someone stood up for themselves, he was going to take what he wanted because _he earned it_. He had spent countless hours lifting weights to achieve physical perfection, so he deserved to take what he wanted. If you can take something, you should. That was his philosophy.

"Max, honey, are you ready to go to the Reaping?" his mom asked, running into the room. She doted over her son, proud of what he had achieved. She turned a blind eye to who he had hurt to achieve it. She began stroking his spiky black hair.

"_Yes_, Mom," Max groaned, annoyed by his mother's nagging.

"Well, I saw that you weren't wearing the suit I laid out -"

"It was hideous. I'm not wearing anything second-hand."

"Well, honey, you know we can't afford…"

"Don't worry," Max said, standing up. His plate was empty. "I have it taken care of."

She didn't ask any more questions, and Max left the house. That rich runt next door promised he'd bring Max a suit - in exchange, Max wouldn't break his nose. Max didn't care how people cowered in the street when he saw them. He got what he wanted - he earned it.

* * *

**Victoria Ribbon, District 6 Female, 14 -**

"That's not pink enough!" Vicky shouted angrily at the maid, who leaped back from the selection of dresses laid out on the bed. The one the maid had tried to force on her, a pale pink grown, fluttered to the ground.

Vicky sighed and shook her head. Why was everyone so incompetent?

The maid nervously began rifling through the large, walk-in closet for a pinker dress, and Vicky tapped her foot impatiently. It was _Reaping day _for crying out loud, she had to be presentable! As the mayor's daughter, she'd be up on stage with Daddy and she had to represent the family! As much as she loved her father, he wasn't exactly a looker and Mommy… well, Mommy was always fabulous. Vicky wanted to look good enough to follow in her footsteps.

"Miss Victoria, is this acceptable?" the timid maid inquired, raising a horrid hot-pink dress.

"Do you think I'm blind?" Vicky asked. Before she could rant more, the maid thrust the dress back into the closet and began looking for a new one.

A soft knock came from the bedroom door and a moment later, Victoria's mother entered. Gorgeous as always, with golden blonde locks and bright blue eyes, she was all dressed up in a sparkly blue gown.

"Mommy!" Vicky cried in excitement, flinging her arms around her mother's waist.

"Hello, sweetie. Have you found a dress yet?"

"No. The stupid maid keeps bringing terrible suggestions," Vicky said loudly, making sure the maid could hear every word.

"Well, it's a good thing I bought you a new dress especially for this occasion," her mother said, pulling a bright blue dress from behind her back. "It even matches your eyes!"

Vicky gasped. She grabbed the dress and twirled with it, so her golden hair went spinning.

"It's perfect! Stupid maid, get out. You're no help. Mommy, help me put it on!"

Victoria grinned in the mirror as she slipped into the dress. This was going to be fantastic.

* * *

**Snowflake Trix, District 6 Escort -**

Snowflake walked up to the microphone, dressed in her usual white clothing. She always stuck with the winter aesthetic - it was her favorite, after all. The mayor was finally done with his stupid speech, and now she could announce the selected tributes.

She removed the paper from her pocket and looked over the names one last time. She had it memorized, but an extra read couldn't hurt, right?

"Ahem," she tapped the microphone to draw the audience's attention. They looked at her with nervous eyes, and she grinned. "Are we ready to hear who your tributes will be?"

Nobody responded so she continued on.

"First, the boys. _Maximus Lorde._"

Snowflake waited a second before a large, muscular boy with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes came storming out of the eighteen-year-olds section, knocking many children out of the way. He walked up to the stage and angrily took his space next to her.

"Now, the girls. _Victoria Ribbon_."

Snowflake looked into the crowd for the girl, but the scream didn't come from in front of her. It came from directly behind. She turned around and saw the mayor's daughter, a tiny but pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, screaming and sobbing next to her hysterical parents.

The mayor, a slightly overweight man reeking of alcohol, wobbled over to Snowflake.

"Please, there must be some mistake!" he urged, but Snowflake waved him off. The girl, Victoria, refused to take her designated position, so two Peacekeepers marched over and dragged her to the edge of the stage. She crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

"Shake hands, you two!" Snowflake urged, but neither made any motion to, so she shrugged and continued on. "District 6, your tributes for the 25th Hunger Games: Maximus Lorde and Victoria Ribbon!"

* * *

**Both tributes are courtesy of SnowflakeIsland23 (yes, that's why the escort is named Snowflake). I won't have a sponsor system since I heard it can get pretty messy, but reviews are still appreciated nonetheless! Here are some questions:**

**1\. What did you think of Max?**

**2\. What did you think of Vicky?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who will make it farther?**

**I'm still waiting on lots of tributes, so please submit a few!**

**\- Logan**


	8. District 7 Reaping

**Pine Chillance, District 7 Male, 14 -**

Despite everything that had happened, Pine missed his big brother.

Pine knew that Leif wasn't a bad person - he had just made a mistake. People made mistakes all the time. Leif had always had a bit of a temper, but that didn't make him evil… unlike what the people of District 7 thought.

Pine was very relieved that Leif had turned nineteen last week, making him ineligible for this year's Hunger Games. Pine suspected that if Leif was the correct age, many people would vote him in thanks to the Quarter Quell twist.

Leif killed his girlfriend in a rage, but Pine knew that he regretted it. He visited the prison during visiting hours almost every day and Leif was weighed down with guilt and regret. He wasn't a bad person. He just made a mistake.

Pine wiped his wavy brown hair out of his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He had already gotten dressed in his Reaping clothes, which were more formal than he was accustomed to. Pine liked the cleanliness of it and he felt very mature wearing his button-up shirt and tie.

"Hi, Mom," Pine greeted, sitting down at the table. His mother waved hello, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Ever since Leif was convicted, she had been slightly unresponsive. Pine thought that she was just in shock, and hoped it was a temporary thing.

Pine's father had set a basket of fruit on the table, which Pine happily dived into. Every bite of the juicy fruit was wonderful - usually, they didn't get extravagances like these.

"Good morning, Pine," his dad said, sitting across from him at the table. Pine nodded hello, his mouth still full of fruit. "Are you nervous about the Reaping today?" Pine swallowed.

"Actually, no. I think this is the first time I've felt safe."

* * *

**Holly Amberson, District 7 Female, 18 -**

Holly had woken up early, accustomed to the early work shift. However, since the Reaping Day was considered a holiday, she didn't have to go to her usual job as a lumberjack. Instead, she just sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever.

"Holly!" her grandmother finally yelled from the other room. Holly had been preparing to hear her grandmother croak out her name for an hour now, so immediately she hopped out of bed and ran to her.

"Yes?" she asked, poking her head in her grandmother's room. Her grandmother lay in bed, unable to do much else.

"I need breakfast," she demanded. Holly nodded and walked over to the kitchen, where she began rifling through the cupboards for some food. Eventually, her hands closed on a bit of fruit. When she pulled it out, she noticed it was slightly bruised and getting old. But she figured her grandmother wouldn't notice, so she began slicing it up anyway.

Holly wasn't too nervous about the Reaping. She knew that she had made a fine impression on the rest of her District - she wasn't charming, thanks to her shy nature, but she never did anything wrong. Holly guessed that they'd choose the really bad people to vote for - like the criminals and bullies.

Quiet Holly Amberson would be safe at the Reaping.

* * *

**Boo Cortwright, District 7 Escort -**

Boo watched as the mayor wrapped up his speech, carefully reciting the words he had been programmed to say. Boo saw that he didn't want to say them, but he did whatever the Capitol wanted. If the Capitol gave him a speech to read, he read it.

This pleased Boo. Boo liked people who followed orders because that made them predictable.

When the mayor finished, Boo stood up and walked over to the microphone. As he watched the anxious crowd, he pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

"The male tribute that was selected is… Pine Chillance!" he read.

Boo had been expecting a strong, axe-bearing criminal. Instead, he got a tiny, whimpering fourteen-year-old.

Pine slowly walked out of the crowd, making his way up to the stage with tears in his eyes. His wavy, dark-brown hair nearly fell in front of his big green eyes. He looked terrified and shocked. Pine eventually made it up to the stage, where he stood next to Boo. Boo considered him for a moment, then privately marked him off as a Bloodbath.

"Now, the female tribute that was selected is… Holly Amberson!"

Holly Amberson fit Boo's expectations much more, which made him like her. Holly was a strong, tall girl with dark hair who emerged from the front of the crowd with a frown on her face. Holly looked confused, but unlike Pine, she didn't cry about the situation. Boo knew who he preferred without question.

The two tributes from District 7 stood side by side; neither looked happy and both looked shocked to be here. It was clear neither of them had suspected they'd be voted in by their neighbors. On the contrary, they had assumed they'd be safe for another year.

Holly looked strong, so at least she had hope. Boo figured she was a lumberjack, based on the size of her muscles, so she also had weaponry experience. Boo wouldn't be surprised if she made it to the final 8.

Pine, on the other hand, looked weak and cowardly. He sobbed as he stood on Boo's other side, having absolutely no clue what he had done to deserve being sent into the Hunger Games. He was a sweet kid. Boo knew that he'd be going in the Bloodbath for sure. Pine had no hope.

"Shake hands," Boo reminded them. Holly extended her hand, and Pine shakily shook it with the worst grip Boo had ever seen. Rolling his eyes, Boo said, "District 7, your tributes for the 25th Hunger Games; Holly Amberson and Pine Chillance!"

* * *

**We only have one more Reaping left, so get to submitting! These tributes come from OddPotato (Holly) and Crayola78 (Pine).**

**1\. What did you think of Pine?**

**2\. What did you think of Holly?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	9. District 8 Reaping

**Polly Shadows, District 8 Female, 15 -**

People called Polly an insufferable know-it-all, but that was just plain stupid. She couldn't help it if she was smarter and more competent than everyone else! She was born with superior intelligence, so of course, she wouldn't hide it. It wasn't like she flaunted it…

At least, not on purpose. But yet, people still claimed she drove them insane. It wasn't fair!

Polly sat at the breakfast table, one hand directing forkfuls of food into her mouth, the other, propping open a book that her eyes were glued to. Her fork kept hitting the side of her mouth rather than delivering food inside, but she was too focused on the book to bother looking at her meal.

"Whom do you think will be selected?" her father asked, setting down his newspaper. Before her mother got a chance to respond, Polly jumped in.

"It's just _who_," she corrected. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him roll his eyes.

"I heard that the Hanson kid got arrested last week for burglary. Maybe him?" her mother suggested. "That's who _I _voted for, at least. If he wants more money, he can win it in the Hunger Games!"

"Maybe him, but Zaste is pretty unpopular, too," her father pointed out.

"Who?" her mother asked blankly.

"Damien Zaste - the murderer!" her father reminded.

"Oh. Well, yes, but he's just a child! Would anyone really send a twelve-year-old in?"

"He's thirteen," Polly corrected. Her parents ignored her.

"I did," her father shrugged. Her mom gasped.

"He's just a child!"

"He murdered two families! He has to face consequences!" her father defended. "Besides, aren't they all children?"

* * *

**Damien Zaste, District 8 Male, 13 -**

Damien was broken.

He felt terrible inside. Stirring in his cell, he could barely think. He knew he was getting voted in for the Hunger Games. Everyone hated him. Everyone thought he was terrible for slaughtering those two families. For tearing them limb by limb.

Damien didn't remember killing them, but he didn't doubt that he did. He remembered waking up next to the mangled corpses, soaked in their blood. He remembered waiting in the ally beforehand, waiting for anyone to pass. He remembered the itch to kill.

He felt guilty! Of course, he did! He didn't want to be a monster. That's why _he_ was the one who turned himself in to the police, even before they knew anyone had gone missing. He knew he had done a terrible thing, and didn't want to hurt anyone else.

But every so often, he got a strange itch to kill. And sometimes it was difficult to control.

Damien laid in his bed, watching the ceiling. He'd likely be sent to the arena soon. There was no use looking presentable for the Reaping - he was forced to wear the orange jumpsuit, even though formal wear was necessary for everyone else. Secretly, Damien suspected the guards just wanted to humiliate the prisoners by making them dress more casual than everyone else.

He stood up and went over to the mirror. There wasn't any point to try and fix his appearance, but he tried anyway. His dark hair was shaved almost completely to his scalp, and his pale, gaunt face made him look dead already. He splashed some cold water on his face, but all that did was make his nose red.

_Oh well_, he sighed. He'd be dead soon, anyway. He might as well look the part.

* * *

**Coco Valentine, District 8 Escort -**

Coco bounced excitedly on the stage, waiting for the mayor to wrap up his boring speech. When he finally did, she skipped over to the microphone, paper in hand. On it was written the names of the two children who had been selected by their District to perish in the upcoming Hunger Games… sorry, _compete._

Coco may smile and act like a bundle of optimism, but secretly, she had given up the hope that any of her tributes would ever win. The last District 8 Victor had won long before she began escorting for the District, so at this point, she had given up.

Nonetheless, she had to keep up pretenses and act like she thought her tributes stood a chance.

"Ready? Girls first, as usual," she announced in a squeaky voice. "Polly Shadows!"

A shocked girl with dark hair and large glasses emerged from the fifteen-year-olds section, gaping at the District who had condemned her to such a terrible fate. She gulped as she walked up the stage and took her place next to Coco. Her jaw was nearly touching the ground.

_Still an improvement from last year,_ Coco thought, bitterly. At least Polly wasn't crying.

"Now for the boys! The boy chosen was Damien Zaste!"

Instead of from the crowd, a boy walked up to the stage from the sidelines. He was escorted by two Peacekeepers, who had him handcuffed to a chain they dragged. The small, dark-haired boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen was dressed in prison garb. Coco didn't recognize him, but no one looked surprised - not even the boy himself, who kept a stoic expression.

"Shake hands!" Coco urged, and the boy awkwardly shook Polly's hand through the handcuffs. "District 8, welcome this years' tributes! Polly Shadows and Damien Zaste!"

As they headed back into the Justice Center, Coco couldn't help but think, _another year of Bloodbath tributes_.

* * *

**Thank you to Lilah32 for Damien and Sunflower161 for Polly! **

**1\. What did you think of Polly?**

**2\. What did you think of Damien?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Please review!**

**\- Logan**


	10. District 9 Reaping

**Bella Vintaire, District 9 Female, 17 -**

"Hey, guard!" Bella shouted as the prison guard walked past her cell. He glanced at her but continued walking. This time, at a quicker pace. Bella smirked - they were all afraid of her. And for a good reason, too. With the help of her boyfriend, Bella Vintaire had tortured and killed a dozen of District 9's children.

Her boyfriend, Bran, watched her from the other cell. His muscular arms draped between the bars as he stared at her. Bran couldn't be called handsome, but he wasn't ugly. He had a strong form, and while he had that Neanderthal look, Bella still thought he was somewhat attractive.

"Bran, do you think the guards are ignoring me, or are they deaf?" Bella called out. Bran shrugged, his slow mind evident once again.

"I don't know," he said in a gruff voice.

"I think they're just ignoring me. I think they're _scared_ of me," Bella said as a second guard walked by.

Bella had always been the smarter one in the pair. She had nowhere near the brawn of Bran, but her mind was sharp and she knew how to manipulate people. Bran was her muscle - he didn't think for himself, which she was actually glad about. Sometimes she wished he was a bit smarter, so they could at least have an intellectual conversation, but overall she was glad about his inferior intelligence.

Of course, it _was _what got them stuck in here in the first place.

* * *

**Bran Torrance, District 9 Male, 17 -**

Bran knew that Bella harbored some resentment toward him since he was the reason they were caught.

It wasn't his fault his memory sucked, though. Sure, he was the one who forgot to refill the car's gas, as Bella had told him to, but a lot of things had been happening at once. Bella knew he didn't function well with lots of things happening at once, and it was bound something would slip his mind.

He didn't remember his task of refilling the gas until he slammed on the pedal, and the car moved a few feet before slowing to a halt.

Thanks to this small mistake, the Peacekeepers caught up to them and arrested them before they could escape.

Now, Bran was stuck in this tiny cell in a baggy orange jumpsuit where he couldn't do anything besides exercise and sleep. Sometimes he talked to Bella, but she said things that went completely over his head.

Bran's bed was the worst. He couldn't sleep in it, because it was much too short. The edge of the bed only extended to his knees. He was very tall for his age, but the bed was still shorter than average. He didn't get any comfort. Sometimes, Bran would roll off his bed in the middle of the night and hit the hard ground.

Bella had warned him that they'd likely go into the Hunger Games soon. Bran didn't understand the concept of the Quarter Quell, but luckily, Bella did, so he didn't have to. She was his brain, so it didn't matter if he was smart. He had the brawn.

Together, they were unstoppable.

* * *

**Dionysus Parx, District 9 Escort -**

Dionysus was once again back in the ugly District of District 9. It was the most boring and forgettable District, in his opinion, and he couldn't wait until he was finally promoted to a decent District.

He had looked out the train window as they sped into District 9, and all there is are yellow fields of grain. Absolutely nothing else. It's the reason he fell asleep on the journey - he can't watch something so boring and stay awake!

Dionysus felt similarly now, listening to the District 9 mayor deliver his speech in a monotone voice. Dionysus felt his eyelids growing heavy, and he knew that at any moment he'd likely fall asleep.

Luckily, the mayor wrapped up his speech at just the right time and spared Dionysus the embarrassment of falling asleep on live television.

Dionysus walked up the center of the stage, removing the paper with two names from his pocket. On it were the names of the boy and girl who had been voted into the Hunger Games this year.

"Bella Vintaire," Dionysus read.

From the sidelines, a dark-skinned girl in an orange tracksuit trudged up to the stage looking perfectly calm. No surprise or fear was visible on her stony face. Dionysus hoped this meant she was capable and might be able to secure a District 9 victory. He had a much better chance of being promoted if his tributes actually won.

"The boy who was voted into this year's Hunger Games is Bran Torrance," Dionysus said.

On the other end of the crowd, once again on the sidelines, a boy began to walk up to the stage. He has a similar stony expression with absolute calm. He was extremely tall and strong, with some of the broadest shoulders Dionysus had ever seen. His brown hair was shaved close to his head, as he was another prisoner.

Dionysus smiled as Bran took his place on the stage. Both of District 9's tributes this year looked extremely capable. He had high hopes for both of them. Maybe next year, he could get out of this boring District.

"Shake hands," he said, and they politely shook each other's hand Bella had a triumphant smile on her face, which creeped Dionysus out a bit. "District 9, I present you your tributes: Bella Vintaire and Bran Torrance!"

* * *

**Yay! We're done with the Reapings (in less than twenty-four hours, I might add). I hope you liked them, but even if you didn't, we're getting into the exciting parts of the story now. Thank you to SnowflakeIsland23 for Bella and joeydawson for Bran!**

**1\. What did you think of Bella?**

**2\. What did you think of Bran?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review! It motivates me!**

**\- Logan**


	11. District 10 Reaping

**Beau Lewis, District 10 Male, 18 -**

Beau threw another bag of feed down next to the chicken coop, affectively completing the list of chores he had that morning. Beau stood back and wiped the sweat of his brow. He may be strong, but the constant physical labor made him sweat quite a lot.

He was glad he had chosen to take a bath _after _completing his chores rather than before. If he hadn't, he would have been the grossest-smelling dude at the Reaping. Not only would his clothes have the lingering scent of cow manure that came from working on a ranch, but he would also be very sweaty.

Beau quickly cracked his stiff joints before heading inside. He was privately pleased that the Quarter Quell twist required the chosen tribute to be hated. Beau didn't like to toot his horn, but he considered himself as one of the more liked people in the District. He would always help people out if he was heading into town, usually with lifting heavy things. Beau was good at that.

Now that his neighbors would be voting in their most disliked person, he was very glad he had spent so much time trying to be a good guy. It seemed like karma being paid off. His mama raised him right, and he got to escape the possibility of the Hunger Games.

It was like a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders - and for someone who has had more than their fair share of weight on their shoulders, Beau knew exactly how it felt. It was like when he helped his Pa rebuild the fence for the horse enclosure, and he had to carry around giant stakes of wood. The moment he set it down, it was such a relief.

That's what this felt like.

"Hey, Ma," Beau said, stepping into the kitchen.

"There's my boy," his Ma smiled, ruffling his blonde hair. "Excited to finally be rid of the Reapings?"

"I'm not rid of them _yet_, Ma," Beau smiled. His real answer was _yes _but he didn't want to come across as too overconfident. His Ma raised him to be humble.

"You're a good boy, Beau, there's no way anyone's sending you in," she smiled.

"Thanks, Ma," he said, kissing her cheek. "But you can never be too sure."

* * *

**Maine Calicus, District 10 Female, 16 -**

Maine thought that people needed to stop being so butthurt.

It wasn't like she killed anyone! All she did was try and provide for her family! And sure, she may have lied and manipulated people, but in the end, she didn't break any laws.

People begged for money all the time. And since a lot of people in her District were generous, they'd usually grant them money. She begged for money as well. The only difference between her and the others was that she sat in a wheelchair and pretended to be disabled. In reality, her legs were fine.

Well, they were a little shaky from minimal use, but she had always been able to use them. They had the wheelchair because her sister was really sick when she was younger, and she used it while begging for money so people would pity her more. It worked as well! She got triple to amount of most others who were begging.

Her family had always been on the poor side. They weren't starving yet, but her parents encouraged her and her siblings to get jobs. Unfortunately, there weren't many open jobs in District 10. Her brother and sister got jobs in a meat-packaging factory, but as a vegetarian, she thought that was fucking gross, so she decided to beg instead.

It was the easiest job ever. Maine had always been on the lazier side, so it was wonderful to just sit all day and earn money for it.

The only issue came when a boy was running down the street and crashed into her. She was knocked over, and without thinking, stood up. Everyone who saw was appalled, and word traveled fast that she had been pretending to be disabled so people would give her money. It also occurred at the unfortunate time right before everyone voted for the tributes for the 25th Hunger Games.

Maine was worried that with the incident fresh in everyone's mind, they had cast her name in anger. She wished the incident had happened slightly sooner or slightly later, where it was too late or no one cared anymore. But it wasn't.

"You won't be voted in just for that," Candace said, wrapping an arm around her little sister. Maine shook her head.

"You don't know that. People in Ten can hold grudges."

"You'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

**Vanilla Dane, District 10 Escort:**

District 10 _stank_.

Vanilla's nose had been scrunched up the entire time she'd been in the District. She had tried simply holding her breath, but after nearly passing out in the first few minutes of her arrival, she realized that she'd need to breathe.

She had asked the mayor for a nose-plug, or perhaps a gas mask, but she just looked at her as if she were insane. Vanilla found it slightly rude but decided she could stick it out. She wouldn't want a gas mask to foil her appearance on live television, anyway.

She was pleased that the mayor got through her speech rather quickly, and skipped up to the microphone immediately. She needs to get out of District 10 _A. S. A. P._

"For the girls, Maine Calicus," she read immediately. It took a moment, but a small girl with girl brown hair eventually emerged from the sixteen-year-old's section. She looked pissed and stormed up to the stage with a scowl on her face. Vanilla was about to read the boy's name when Maine yanked the microphone away from her and began screaming.

"This is ridiculous! You vote me to my death after one little mishap! I was just trying to provide for my family! _Sorry _for making sure my family didn't _starve._ You know -"

Vanilla yanked the microphone back before Maine could continue. She needed to _get out of here _and Maine was not making it any easier.

"Okay, that's great, but now we need to see who the District 10 male will be!" Vanilla checked the paper. "Beau Lewis!"

The crowd parted in the front to make way for a shocked boy. Beau was tall and handsome, with extremely broad shoulders and close-cropped blonde hair. He looked around in disbelief, his mouth gaping.

"Me?" he asked for clarification. The boy next to him nudged him forward, with began his painfully slow walk to the stage.

He stood next to Vanilla looking absolutely shocked. Vanilla rolled her eyes at his ridiculously slow pace.

"All right. Shake hands you two. Great! Your tributes for the 25th Hunger Games: Beau Lewis and Maine Calicus!" she said quickly, without taking a breath. "Now can I get _out _of here?"

* * *

**Thank you to Ducky for Beau and Crayola78 for Maine!**

**1\. What did you think of Beau?**

**2\. What did you think of Maine?**

**3\. Who did you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	12. District 11 Reaping

**Zara Benedict, District 11 Female, 17 -**

"Zara? Is that you?" Rose asked after Zara tapped on the window.

"Yes," Zara called back. "Quickly, let me in!"

Rose rushed over to the window and opened it, allowing Zara to climb into the bedroom. Zara landed on her back, but laughed off the probable bruise and flopped onto Rose's bed.

"It's Reaping day," Zara reminded Rose as she sat down next to her.

"I know," Rose said, biting her nails. Zara softly pulled her girlfriend's fingers away from her mouth, trying to get her to stop the habit. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"About me?" Zara grinned. "I'm flattered."

"I know it would be stupid for the District to vote you in, but the District's stupid. And… no offense, but -"

"They hate me," Zara completes. "I know. But what do you expect when you're the bastard daughter of a Peacekeeper and one of the only out lesbians in a homophobic District?"

"I don't think anyone would vote you in just because of that, though…" Rose muttered nervously. She began drumming her fingers against the bedspread. Even though this was another nervous tic Rose was trying to stop, Zara let her drum away.

"Neither do I, but…" Zara sighed. "I suppose I have worse odds than every other year. At least I know you're safe," she shrugged, kissing Rose's nose. Despite herself, Rose smiled softly.

Zara knew that no one would ever write Rose's name down. Not only was she a sweetheart who could do no wrong, but no one knew that they were dating. Despite hating Zara for her sexuality, no one knew Rose's. Therefore, Rose was safe.

And while Zara feared for her own safety, she held Rose's higher than her own. She was glad about the twist - even if it put her in more danger, at least Rose wouldn't be.

* * *

**Thorn Weaver, District 11 Male, 15 -**

Thorn stuck his hands deep into his pockets as he walked through the streets of District 11, trying to go unnoticed. The streets had gotten considerably more packed in the last hour, and Thorn had been present for all of it. Growing up a homeless orphan, he knew when the streets were the most crowded. It was a helpful thing since it helped him go more unnoticed when he pickpocketed someone or snagged a loaf of bread off a vendor's booth.

Thorn tightened the strings so his hood would fall more in front of his face. His slim, tiny body helped conceal him from all of the pedestrians. Even though they knew of _Thorn Weaver: Thief of the Marketplace_, they rarely acknowledged him before he had taken their wallet.

Thorn didn't think of himself as a bad guy. He needed to eat, so he stole from the more fortunate. If he didn't steal, he'd starve. Besides, at this point, he was beginning to think he _deserved _the stuff he stole. After all, it took skill to evade the Peacekeepers who chased after him and to stay unnoticed even when his picture was plastered everywhere.

Thorn spotted a wealthy-looking man and wandered over to him. The man was distracted, buying a fresh set of apples from a merchant. He didn't notice Thorn until he darted in front of him, snatching both the apples and money out of his hands.

"Hey!" the man shouted angrily. "Thorn!"

Thorn groaned when he heard his name. Usually, it would take longer for people to realize they had been robbed by none other than Thorn Weaver, but this guy was sharp. Immediately, Peacekeepers emerged from the sidelines, hoping to seize him.

Thorn ducked into a nearby alleyway, hoping no one would tail him. There was a brick wall at the end, blocking his path to the next street, but Thorn easily scaled it, the apples and money tucked over one arm and leaped to the ground on the other side.

On the other side of the brick wall, he heard Peacekeepers run in and shouts of, "where'd he go?"

Thorn sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. _They never learned._

* * *

**Bacchus Zale, District 11 Escort -**

Bacchus was ready for the Hunger Games to begin already. He didn't see the point of all of the pre-games formalities. The Chariot Rides were stupid, the interviews were boring, and the training days were useless. All Bacchus wanted was the killing. He was a bloodthirsty Capitol citizen, he didn't want to see the tributes dressed up and paraded about first.

He was no-nonsense and straight to the point, unlike the mayor. She had spent half an hour on her speech, even though it was the same one distributed to each District's mayor. She had chosen to speak slowly and delve into greater detail on each of the points. Bacchus was so ready to be promoted.

Unfortunately, that didn't look like it would happen too soon. As much as he liked straightforwardness, the Capitol preferred the more… elaborate escorts. The ones who took their time and dressed like clowns. Bacchus wore a crisp, clean suit, and that was enough fanciness for him.

When the mayor finally wrapped up the speech, Bacchus jumped to his feet and walked over to the stage. He wasted no time in announced the first tribute.

"Zara Benedict."

A pretty girl with dark skin emerged from the seventeen-year-olds section with a strong look on her face. Bacchus inspected her as she walked toward him. She may have a determined expression, but Bacchus could easily tell she'd break into tears the second she was alone. She wasn't as strong as she was trying to make everyone believe.

"Thorn Weaver."

At first, no one stirred. Even the audience was looking for the boy. Eventually, someone began to slip out of the fifteen-year-olds section. He looked like he was trying to escape and surprisingly, very few people noticed. However, with the whole District looking for him, a handful managed to spot him before he made his getaway.

A group of Peacekeepers rushed toward him and grabbed onto his arms, even though he tried to run back the way he came. They dragged Thorn up to the stage, even when he stopped fighting to be released.

Thorn was a small, forgettable boy with dark skin and a starved appearance. However, he glared at Bacchus and the Peacekeepers holding him. Bacchus smiled. Zara may have been pretending to be strong, but Thorn _was_. Maybe not physically, but he wouldn't be going down without a fight.

"Shake hands, you know the drill," Bacchus sighed. Zara reached for Thorn's hand, but he was unable to shake it as his arms were held back by the Peacekeepers. Zara let her hand drop. "District Eleven's tributes for the 25th Hunger Games: Thorn Weaver and Zara Benedict."

* * *

**Thank you to Lilah32 and SnowflakeIsland23 for these tributes! I love these two and I'm really excited about them. I know I'm kind of churning out chapters right now, but I'm just really excited to get going. Please review!**

**1\. What did you think of Zara?**

**2\. What did you think of Thorn?**

**3\. Who did you prefer?**

**4\. Who will make it further?**

**\- Logan**


	13. District 12 Reaping

**Gaia Chambers, District 12 Female, 16 -**

Gaia wasn't very well-liked in District 12, so the twist worried her. The population in District 12 was small, unfortunate, which heightened her chances of being selected. She had made a lot of enemies.

Gaia had always longed for adventure and an escape from her monotone life in the Seam. Her family, while kind, was a little dull and not people Gaia had very much fun around. So she spent most of her time running around the District, messing with people.

She had a love for art, which translated into her painting graffiti on the sides of shops. At first, no one knew who it was, so she was fine. But when people started admiring her artwork, Gaia couldn't help but want a bit more credit. So she started signing the artwork, "GC".

Since the population was so small, and Gaia was already a well-known troublemaker, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind the graffiti.

Luckily, none of the law enforcers gave a crap about some teenage girl defacing buildings. Even though they were perfectly aware Gaia was the culprit, they didn't bother arresting her. However, she did get a few merchants on her bad side…

Gaia crouched in the alley between the bakery and butcher's, her paints ready. She used to wear a hooded jacket for concealment, but now that everyone knew who it was, she didn't see much of a point.

Gaia dipped her finger into the red paint jar and began drawing on the brick side of the bakery. She had decided to paint something in honor of the first Quarter Quell…

"In honor" - more like "in rebellion". Gaia hated the Hunger Games, and the fact that many of the merchants likely voted for her didn't make her like it any more. Gaia figured that if the Peacekeepers saw this painting, they'd likely stop ignoring her. But she might be going into the Hunger Games today, and she may as well go out with a bang, right?

* * *

**Kurt Aladance, District 12 Male, 17 -**

Kurt yawned as he woke up, stretching his back. It was the Reaping day, and while he didn't enjoy the bloodshed, he was glad the Districts were getting a punishment for their rebellion. Kurt believed it was important that people had consequences for their actions, and the Hunger Games was just a big consequence for a big action.

Kurt quickly got out of his bed, tucking in the sheets neatly. He kept his room tidy and organized. Quickly popping over to the mirror, he began to check his reflection. As usual, his curly dark hair was all over the place. He would need a lot of hair product to fix _that_ mess.

Suddenly, a crashing came from the alley outside. Kurt rushed over to his window. His room, luckily, had a good view of the alley between his family's butcher shop and the bakery next door.

Kurt glared when he saw the culprit. _Gaia Chambers_. She was painting on the Yancys' bakery again. Kurt hated how she hadn't gotten punished for vandalism yet. _He _was the first one to report her to the Peacekeepers. He reports a lot of law offenders because he believed bad actions had to be corrected. He didn't care how unpopular that made him - he needed to be done.

Kurt raced down the stairs and ran out into the alleyway, where Gaia was finishing her painting.

"Gaia Chambers! Stop right there!" Kurt ordered.

"Hello, Kurt," Gaia nodded at him. To his surprise, she did stop painting. However, before he could lecture her on the issues of vandalism, she had packed up her painted and rush past him.

Gaia slammed into Kurt, knocking him out of the way as she rushed away from the crime scene. Kurt sighed and shook his head. One day, she'd receive consequences for her actions. Hopefully, that would be today at the Reapings.

* * *

**Roxie Berenstein, District 12 Escort -**

This was Roxie's first year as an escort, and she was thrilled. She had spent years applying to be a Hunger Games escort, and it finally paid off. She had grown up watching and adoring the Hunger Games, and now, she got to be a part of it!

The only downside was that she got stuck with District 12, who had never produced a Victor and was the slum Panem, but at least she was there! Besides, Roxie was certain that she could make her way to District 1 in no time!

The mayor was making his speech, but Roxie listened to every word. She sensed most people tuning out since it was the same as every year, but Roxie knew she needed to look enthusiastic. Otherwise, she'd never be promoted.

When he finally finished, she stood up and politely nodded at him. She walked over to the microphone in her brand new shoes and smiled at the crowd. The audience was filled with children with grimy faces.

"Hello, District 12! Let's start with the girls, shall we?" Roxie said. No one responded, so she just continued on. "The girl who was select by _you guys _was Gaia Chambers!"

A bit of rustling came from the sixteen-year-olds section and a girl with raven hair and elvish features emerged, looking disappointed but not very surprised. She walked up to the stage with a calm demeanor and stood next to Roxie.

"Now the boy who was selected is Kurt Aladance!"

The crowd immediately parted to reveal a shocked boy in the seventeen-year-olds section. He had carefully styled dark hair and a prominent chin.

"What? This must be a mistake. I'm a good kid!" Kurt insisted. But after a moment, he speed-walked up to the stage. As he did so, Roxie noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Immediately, she preferred Gaia, who at least had some pride.

"Shake hands," Roxie urged. Kurt stiffly stuck out his hand and Gaia shook it reluctantly. Gaia smiled at the cameras, ready to say the line she had rehearsed for hours; "District 12, I introduce you your tributes; Kurt Aladance and Gaia Chambers!"

* * *

**There are only four spots left, so get to submitting! Thank you to OddPotato for both of these beautiful tributes.**

**1\. What did you think of Gaia?**

**2\. What did you think of Kurt?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Who do you think will make it farther?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	14. Train Ride

**Alina Michelle, District 1 Female, 18 -**

Alina entered the train to see an amazing compartment of plush furniture and an array of colorful treats on display. Her mouth gaped open. She had grown up in the Victor's Village, so she was used to luxury, but this was more than she could have imagined.

"It's something, huh?" her dad asked. Alina nodded. Lucius immediately rushed over to the window and pressed his face against the glass, looking out at the scenery.

Alina's dad led her over to the treat table and sat her down.

"It's time to talk strategy, because I need you to get out of the arena," he said. "You need to survive and get your _own _house in the Victor's Village."

"Of course," she responded, grabbing a cupcake. He grabbed her wrist so hard she dropped it. "Why?" she demanded, angrily.

"I'm serious," he said. "You're my only daughter, you _can't die_."

"Okay!" she said, surprised by his sudden outburst. "I _won't_."

"Now will you pay attention?"

"Okay…" she muttered, pushing the cupcakes she had wanted away from her. She looked at her dad in the eyes as he began to give her advice. She gave him her full attention.

* * *

**Laurence Alexei, District 3 Male, 16 -**

Laurence, Leroy, and Brea sat next to each other on the train, waiting for their mentor. Vesta had gone to get Kilo, District 3's only mentor, leaving them alone at the table. Laurence and Leroy had been talking for a long time, but Brea just sat at silence.

Laurence noticed that she had loaded a plate full of Capitol pastries, but she hadn't eaten any. She picked at it, but didn't eat anything.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Laurence asked. Brea looked up in surprise when he talked to her, but offered a small smile.

"I don't know. I'm not used to such rich pastries," she admitted.

"Just try it!" Laurence insisted.

"The cookies are especially good," Leroy added. Brea looked startled when Leroy spoke, but shrugged and a cookie anyway. She bit into it a smiled

"It's good, right?" Laurence asked.

"Yeah…" Brea nervously glanced at Leroy. "Um… Laurence? Do you realize that Leroy is a puppet?"

"What are you talking about?" Laurence asked, genuinely confused. He nervously asked. He didn't realize why people kept insisting Leroy wasn't real. He talked! How could he be a puppet?

"Never mind," Brea said. "Do you think we should ally in the Hunger Games?"

"Really?" Laurence grinned. "Sure! We'd be an unstoppable trio!"

"Yep," Brea smiled. "An unstoppable trio."

* * *

**Luna Osgood, District 5 Female, 18 -**

Luna was curled up in her bedroom, crying her eyes out. She only stopped sobbing when her throat became dry and she couldn't cry anymore. The moment her sobs faded, she could hear Sawyer in the other room, crying as well. Her crying must have drowned him out.

Luna stood up and untangled herself from the blankets she had wrapped herself in a few hours ago. She had already gotten out of the orange jumpsuit, but she hadn't looked in the closet yet. According to her mentor, Nina, who she had briefly met, the closets were filled with clothes.

Luna pulled open the closet, and sure enough, clothes hung from the walls. Dresses, too! Luna grinned, her sadness forgotten about. Now she could finally wear stylish clothes!

* * *

**Pine Chillance, District 7 Male, 14 -**

Pine sat on the comfortable couch in front of the television, squished between Holly and his mentor, Ash.

"Do you guys know why you were voted in?" Ash asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"I think you were likely voted in because of your brother," Holly told Pine.

"What?" Pine asked. "But I didn't kill anyone! Why would they send me in for something I didn't do?"

"Revenge," Ash shrugged. "To mess with your brother more than you. It's not fair, but… who ever said the Hunger Games were fair? And Holly, you have no clue why they voted for you? You haven't done anything to anyone else and no family members did anything?" Holly shook her head.

"I've never done anything to anyone!"

"Well, maybe they thought you had a chance. If they want a Victor, they'll vote for the most skilled person," Ash shrugged. Holly looked appalled.

"So I'm being punished for my strength?" Holly asked. "That's messed up!"

"So is the Hunger Games," Ash muttered under his breath. "Anyway, let's get to strategy - first things first, do you guys want to ally with each other?"

"Yes," Pine said.

"No," said Holly at the same time. Pine felt a pang in his chest at being denied. Holly looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, but I think I'd work better solo."

"That's okay," Pine muttered. "I'll just find another ally."

"Okay. Should we turn on the Reaping recaps?" Ash asked. This time, both Holly and Pine agreed.

* * *

**Bella Vintaire, District 9 Female, 17 -**

Bella and Bran sat on the couch together, holding hands for the first time in two years. They had talked a lot, since their cells were directly across from each other, but they were never close enough to make contact.

"Are you two dating?" Dionysus asked excitedly.

"Yes," Bran said.

"That's so cool! Romances make the Games so much more interesting!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"That's nothing compared to the bloodshed," Bella grinned. "That's the best part. The killing… and torturing."

Dionysus smile faded and he walked away muttering, "I got crazies this year."

Bella turned to Bran, smiling.

"We'll be in the Hunger Games soon," Bella told Bran, "and then we can kill and torture as many people as we want… and we can't be in trouble. And when I win…"

"Win?" Bran frowned, confused. "It's a game?"

"Bran, it's called the Hunger _Games,_" Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, when I win, I don't have to be stuck in that jail cell anymore."

"Really?" Bran grinned. "We don't have to be in the jail cell anymore?"

Bella's smile faltered at the _we_.

"Yes... _we_," she lied. Bran just didn't understand… and maybe things were better that way. He'd find out the truth soon enough, and hopefully, by then, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

**Thorn Weaver, District 11 Male, 15 - **

Thorn sat in the chair, curled up in a blanket as he studied the reaping recaps. He had already viewed them five times, but he knew that he had to know his competitors well. It could help him in the arena.

It was just after dinner, but everyone else had already retired to their bedrooms. Thorn knew it was because they had grown sick of the recaps, and he was as well, but he knew that he had to watch them until he could remember them.

He had memorized most of the names, appearances, and reactions so far, so he figured that he was almost done. Then, he'd watch some recordings of past Hunger Games for possible hints of arenas or Gamemaker twists. He wished he knew more about the Hunger Games, but he didn't. The arena might be completely different in the Quarter Quell, though. Thorn was flying by the seat of his parents.

* * *

**Here are the train rides! I'll also have a list with alliances so you know who's allied with who. There will be much more later.**

**Laurence/Brea**

**\- Logan**


	15. Chariot Ride

**Beatrix Xenith, District 2 Female, 18 -**

Beatrix grimaced as her prep team yanked another wax strip off her leg. Her legs weren't very hairy, but since she had never really cared about her appearance, they weren't very well-kept. Which made this very painful.

Another member of the team got a handful of lotion and began rubbing it over the recently waxed legs. Instead of relaxing them, though, it stung. Beatrix hissed loudly.

"Quiet down," one of them demanded. "It will feel better afterward."

"Well, it hurts _now_," Beatrix hissed through gritted teeth.

"Honey, you're about to go into the _Hunger Games_," one of them laughed. "You'll need to endure much more pain than just a little wax!"

* * *

**Danny Seaworth, District 4 Male, 18 -**

Danny sat on the bed, a towel wrapped tightly around his naked body. He was upset that he didn't get to keep his one pair of clothes, but now he had found out many new things. For example, it _hurts _to get hair yanked off your legs.

His prep team had informed him that usually, the male tributes didn't get their body hair waxed off, but for his costume, it was necessary. Danny wondered what his costume was. They had told him to wait for his stylist, but they hadn't entered yet.

Finally, the door opened and a man dressed completely in purple walked in.

"Are you my stylist?" Danny asked.

"Yes," the man said. "Are you ready to see your costume?" Danny didn't respond, so the purple man revealed it anyway.

"Is it incomplete?" Danny asked, eyeing the lack of fabric.

"Nope," Purple smiled.

* * *

**Victoria Ribbons, District 6 Female, 14 -**

Vicky and Max were led out to the stables by Snowflake. Immediately the three of them plugged their noses, disgusted by the stench of the horse manure.

"Ugh, yuck!" Vicky exclaimed as she was led over to the District 6 chariot. Vicky and Max were dressed up as train conductors. Vicky disliked the outfit, but knew that it could have been worse. The hat was stupid (which is why she threw it on the ground the first chance she got) and the overalls were baggy, but it was a fine color.

They stepped aboard the chariot, but Vicky quickly discovered that not all of the tributes were just standing around the chariot. A handful was walking from chariot to chariot, scoping out allies. Mostly the Careers, but there were a few outer District tributes.

Vicky noticed that one tribute, the boy from District 7 who was her age, stood inside his chariot looking unsure of himself. Vicky wandered over.

"Hello, my name's Vicky," she said to him.

"I'm Pine," he said nervously.

"Are you dressed up like a tree?"

"Huh? Yeah, I am. A tree. It's stupid, right?" he laughed, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. But most chariot costumes are stupid."

"Uh… do you want to ally in the Games?" he asked.

"Yes," Vicky smiled. "That's why I came over here."

Suddenly, over the intercom, a voice said, "All tributes must enter their chariots now."

* * *

**Damien Zaste, District 8 Male, 13 -**

Damien clutched the chariot tightly as it lurched forward, moving him out into the bright sunlight. Damien winced at the sudden intrusion of light in his eyes, holding up a hand to shield it. Spending so much time in a prison cell, he wasn't used to the light.

Applause rang out like a thunderclap, and Damien resisted the urge to block his ears. It was too loud! His ears were too sensitive for this!

Damien vaguely recalled his escort advising him to smile and wave to the crowd to gain sponsors, but he couldn't bring himself to do either. He couldn't pretend to be happy when he was so overwhelmed and afraid.

Damien stared at the pathway with a blank look on his face as the chariot moved. Dressed in a suit of multi-colored rags, he knew he looked pathetic. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything else.

* * *

**Maine Calicus, District 10 Female, 16 -**

Maine's chariot came to a stop just in front of the President's pedestal. A ring of chariots was gathered around President Gold, and he waved for the crowd to be silent.

"Thank you, tributes, for your sacrifice. To mark the 25th anniversary of the first Hunger Games, we have a Quarter Quell. This is a unique year and there were be unique twists in the arena. We're all excited, aren't we?"

The tributes remained awkwardly silent, but the audience cheered.

"Thank you," President Gold said and left the stage.

* * *

**Kurt Aladance, District 12 Male, 17 -**

Kurt and Gemma were led into the penthouse by Roxie, but Kurt couldn't focus on the extravagances. He had tears in his eyes and his miner's costume wasn't enough to distract him from the upcoming threat of the Hunger Games.

While Gemma looked around in excitement, Kurt retired to his room almost immediately. Tears rushing down his face again, he ran into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself onto the bed.

Kurt began sobbing into the comforter. How could this happen? He didn't do anything wrong! This was ridiculous! All he did was make sure people followed rules! He always followed rules!

So why was he facing consequences?

* * *

**Don't forget to review! The training days are next!**

**Laurence/Bea**

**Vicky/Pine**

**\- Logan**


	16. Training Day 1

**Polly Shadows, District 8 Female, 15 -**

Polly woke up early the first day of training, and since she couldn't return to sleep, she wandered into the dining room. To her surprise, she wasn't the only one up.

Damien sat at the large dining table, shoveling food into his mouth.

"How is it?" Polly asked him. Damien nodded, his mouth still full. After swallowing, he replied,

"Good."

"Where did you get it?" Polly asked. Damien pointed a finger toward a long table at the end of the dining room, where plates of food stacked high. He immediately began eating more.

Polly walked over to the food table and began piling different items onto a plate. Growing up in District 8, she didn't recognize most of the food. As much as she wanted to try all of it, she didn't know whether she'd like it or not. Polly simply scooped a bit of scrambled egg onto her plate, a few strips of bacon, and one unfamiliar pastry that she thought she might as well try.

Polly sat across from Damien and began eating. The pastry was good, although a bit sweet for her taste. The eggs and bacon was fabulous.

"Is that all you're eating?" Coco said as she walked into the room. "Eggs, bacon, and a jam tart?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how well I'd like anything," Polly explained. "I don't want to have an upset stomach for the first day of training."

"That's fair. Most tributes just gorge themselves like pigs," Coco sighed, sending a disgusted look in Damien's direction. Damien didn't notice. "Are you going to ally with anyone?"

"Maybe," Polly shrugged. "It depends on whether I can find anyone to help my odds."

"All allies are useful," said Coco.

"Actually, most are liabilities or untrustworthy," Polly corrected. Coco rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, don't take my advice. Apparently, you know more than me," she said sarcastically.

"Yup!" said Polly, taking another bite of scrambled eggs.

* * *

**Orcus Samuels, District 2 Male, 18 -**

Orcus and the rest of the Careers gathered by the swords the moment they stepped into the training gym. Well, Orcus, Alina, Brooke, and Beatrix gathered by the swords. Lucius and Danny were absent.

"Where are your District partners?" Beatrix demanded, looking at Alina and Brooke.

"Lucius isn't joining the alliance," Alina said simply, beginning to wander away to inspect the swords.

"What?" demanded Beatrix.

"Oh, don't worry! He's crazy - we're better off without him," Alina assured her. Beatrix yanked her away from the sword rack.

"First of all, One, stay here. We need to decide on some things before starting to train. Second of all, Lucius will become an issue if he decides to try and kill us!" Beatrix exclaimed. Orcus's eyes widened at her intensity, and he slunk back a bit. Alina's eyes narrowed and she yanked her arm from Beatrix's grip.

"_First of all_," she said mockingly, "no one tells me what to do. I'm an asset to this alliance, and I don't have to be here if I'm not being treated with respect. Second of all, Lucius is weak. He won't bother us, and if he does, I'll kill him."

Beatrix's eyes widened momentarily, surprised by the challenge to her authority.

"I don't know why you assumed you'd take on this role as leader, but I'm not having it. I'll be the leader of this alliance - I have the most experience and knowledge," Alina continued. At this, Beatrix burst out laughing.

"I don't think so, One! I'm the one with more experience."

"Well, clearly you two are much too unstable to be the leaders of the Career pack," Brooke said for the first time, stepping in. "But don't worry. I'll be the leader."

"Unstable?" shouted Alina.

"You the leader?" Beatrix said skeptically. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Let's just vote!" Beatrix exclaimed. "Orcus, who do you want?"

"Huh?" Orcus asked, surprised by his sudden involvement. "Oh, um… I guess Beatrix?" Orcus said. He wasn't sure who he should vote for, but he had known Beatrix for a long time. And she'd be the most bitter about him not selecting her.

"Well, it looks like I'm leader!" Beatrix said happily, as Alina and Brooke groaned. "My first order: train!"

* * *

**Bran Torrance, District 9 Male, 18 -**

Bran saw the weapons all around him, and he was itching to use one. He hadn't felt his fingers around a hilt in so long…

"Excited?" Bella asked, appearing beside him. Bran nodded eagerly. "Go crazy, hun."

With Bella's consent, Bran took off. He had no clue which weapons to start with first, but he didn't care. All of them looked fun and interesting. He decided to go to the first weapon he saw - a spiked mace.

Grabbing the mace's handle, he walked over to a dummy and began beating it. He hit it over and over again until the stuffing began to fly out of it. Under his strength, the dummy's stand broke and it flew to the ground.

Bran didn't stop.

Bran continued to beat the dummy until all that was left was bits of cotton and scraps from the exterior.

"A spike mace?" Bella asked once again, appearing beside him with throwing knives in hand. "Really?"

Bran nodded.

"Well, if it works for you…" she muttered, walking toward the throwing knife station.

Bran resumed his attack on the dummy.

* * *

**Alina Michelle, District 1 Female, 18 -**

The Career pack was about to go to lunch when the boy from District 6 approached them.

"Hello, can we help you?" Beatrix said.

"Yes!" the boy said. "I'd like to join your alliance."

The Careers waited for more, but they quickly realized the boy was done speaking.

"We won't just accept you into our pack," explained Brooke. "You need to prove yourself."

"How?" he asked, confused. "I'm a strong guy, look at my muscles. You need more strong guys."

The District 6 boy flexed to prove his point.

"Fine, you're strong," conceded Beatrix. "But that's not enough! You have to prove your talent with a weapon."

The District 6 boy glared at them for a moment, angry that he couldn't just get in upon request.

"Fine!" he finally said, storming over to the sword rack.

He chose one of the largest machetes and walked over to a ring of dummies. Alina watched with interest as he began to beat the dummies up. His blade went swinging through each of the dummies, chopping off heads and skewering chests. His technique was sloppy, but he _was _strong and had lots of potential.

When he was done demolishing the dummies, the boy walked back over to the four Careers with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well? Was that good enough for you?" he asked, smirking. He knew the answer.

"I suppose," Beatrix sighed, and the boy pumped his fist.

"What's your name?" Alina asked the newest member of her alliance.

"Maximus Lorde," the boy from District 6 answered, "but you can just call me Max." He sent Alina a wink and she grimaced.

Alina didn't like Max, but he _was _strong and could be a useful asset to the alliance.

* * *

**Brea Schofield, District 3 Female, 12 -**

Brea squatted in front of the fire-making station, attempting to create a fire using flint. Leroy and Laurence watched her as she slammed the dagger down on the flint.

Brea still didn't like Leroy, but Laurence was kind and she trusted him. She thought he was voted in because people thought he was crazy and they were scared of him, but he wasn't scary.

Insane, yes, but not scary.

Laurence thought that his puppet, Leroy, was a living person and one of his best friends. He didn't realize that he was the one speaking for Leroy and controlling him.

It was actually kind of sad. Brea suspected he had something wrong with him - some psychological disorder, like schizophrenia. But she was no psychiatrist and didn't know much about mental disorders, so it wasn't like she could diagnose him with anything.

People would probably think she was crazy for allying with the wacko from her District. But a twelve-year-old girl in the Hunger Games will take what she can get.

It was unlikely anyone else would be open to allying with her. As weak as Laurence is, he was stronger than her and could maybe help her survive.

Brea struck the flint and got a small spark.

"Wow, you almost got it!" Laurence exclaimed happily.

"Yep, you're a quick learner!" his puppet agreed.

"I agree with Leroy," said Laurence.

Brea grinned at his support.

Out of the corner of the eye, she noticed the fire-making instructor watching Laurence like he was crazy. Brea wished she would stop.

Laurence didn't deserve all of the judgment. He was very nice, even though he and his puppet had conversations. It wasn't fair of the trainer to judge him.

But of course, nothing ever really was fair in the Hunger Games, was it?

* * *

**Holly Amberson, District 7 Female, 18 -**

Holly slammed her axe into the dummy, earning a considerable amount of praise from the trainer.

So far, Holly had been very skilled with the axe. According to Ash, that's why she was voted in. Her District thought she stood the most chance out of everybody.

While it was flattering in a twisted way, she was upset. It wasn't fair that hard work had led her to be sent to the Hunger Games.

Her grandmother always used to say, "no good deed goes unpunished." Holly disliked the phrase, wanting to believe in karma and good fortune for the good people, but now, she felt like it was her personal motto.

District 7 may have sent her into the Hunger Games hoping she'd emerge a Victor, but they'd be sorry when she did. Holly wasn't quick to anger, but she wasn't quick to forgive either.

Holly slammed her axe into the dummy again, picturing it as someone who might have written her name down. She didn't know who, but in her mind, the dummy was all of District 7.

Holly was glad she had decided to go solo, rather than ally with Pine. She had felt bad about it at first, but she could see that her younger District partner had another ally, now.

Yes, the girl from District 6 wouldn't be able to protect him as well as she might have been able to, but Holly didn't want to have to protect anybody but herself.

Holly was going to go home, and she couldn't let the responsibility of any other tributes get in her way. That was just a recipe for disaster.

Holly would win. She _could _win. Her District certainly thought so - after all, they put her name down for that exact reason.

District 7 thought Holly could win, and they were right about that. They'd likely be rooting for her now, but when Holly returned…

Well, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

**Here's Training Day 1! Day 2 will be posted shortly. Sorry if your tribute hasn't gotten a POV yet and other tributes have gotten multiple. I have a plan in my head for each tribute to get an equal number, so if they don't have any yet, they're coming!**

**Brea/Laurence**

**Vicky/Pine**

**Bella/Bran**

**Alina/Beatrix/Orcus/Brooke/Max**

**Don't forget to review! That will be the main thing I base deaths on, especially at the beginning, so if you want your tribute to live, make sure to type out a quick review!**

**\- Logan**


	17. Training Day 2

**Beau Lewis, District 10 Male, 18 -**

Beau woke up to his mentor, Cooper, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Beau muttered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry for waking you up so early. Vanilla made me," Cooper said apologetically.

"That's okay," Beau assured him. "Why did she make you do it? I thought she liked shaking people awake?"

"She's busy waking up Maine," Cooper smirked. "Man, that girl can sleep!"

Beau laughed and rolled out of bed. He was dressed in a set of green flannel pajamas he had found in the closet. They were very cozy, even though Vanilla had repeatedly told him that they were hideous and green "wasn't his color".

Beau and Cooper walked out toward the dining room, passing Maine's room along the way. Inside, Beau could hear Vanilla yelling at Maine to wake up.

Beau had already begun loading his plate with food by the time Maine arrived in the dining room, Vanilla trailing behind her, looking frustrated.

"Good morning," Beau nodded to both of them, sitting down at the table. He had loaded his plate with all of the meats he could find - growing up in District 10, he had grown quite the carnivorous appetite.

Vanilla and Maine both got dishes as well and sat on either side of him.

"You don't have any meat?" Beau observed, looking down at Maine's plate. Maine looked exhausted, her hair a rat's nest and purple bags under her eyes.

"No," Maine mumbled, resting her head on her hand.

"What, are you sick of it after living in District 10?" Beau joked. Maine shook her head.

"I'm a vegetarian," she explained.

"Really? A vegetarian from District 10? That's ironic."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," she smiled.

"You guys are allied, right?" Cooper asked from across the table. Beau and Maine exchanged a glance - they actually hadn't discussed the topic of allying, even though they were friendly with each other.

"Not officially," Beau said. "Maine, would you like to ally?"

"Yes, I would," Maine smiled.

* * *

**Kurt Aladance, District 12 Male, 17 -**

Kurt had wandered around the training gym all morning, searching for an unoccupied station to practice at. Finally, the edible plants station opened up and he took a seat there.

Kurt was given a list of edible plants to memorize, and then when he had read it over a few times, he handed the list back to the instructor, who then handed him an electronic quiz where he had to identify whether something was edible or poisonous.

Kurt was confident at first, but as soon as he began to answer the question, he realized he knew practically nothing.

By the time he finished the quiz, his confidence had plummetted. He clicked to see the score - 58%.

Kurt groaned. His score was roughly the same as it would have been if he guessed randomly. The instructor looked at him sympathetically.

"Would you like to try again?" he offered.

"I guess," Kurt shrugged.

He was handed the list again and looked it over again. There were images, which helped, but the list was long and difficult to remember. It suddenly became hard to focus when he glanced up and saw a Career striding toward him.

The District 4 female. Kurt gasped and looked down, hoping she'd ignore him. No such luck.

The girl from District 4 sat down directly beside him at the plant identification station and requested the list. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt watched her observe the list. To his relief, she didn't seem to care about him.

Then she started talking to him.

* * *

**Brooke Cascade, District 4 Female, 17 -**

"Hello. You're the boy from District 12, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes…" he said nervously. He looked at her fearfully, his brown eyes widen.

"I'm Brooke Cascade, from District 4," she said, flipping her long blonde hair out of the way. "What's your name?"

"K-Kurt. Kurt Aladance," he stuttered.

"Are you smart?" Brooke asked him. He watched her with fear, not understanding where the exchange was going. Brooke knew, but she didn't dare give anything away. Otherwise, this wouldn't be as fun.

"I-I guess. A little bit…" Kurt muttered insecurely.

"Good," Brooke said. "Because my alliance is filled with idiots. You'd think that people who trained in weapons for the Hunger Games would also focus on survival knowledge, but apparently not. That's why they set me over here - apparently, none of them have a clue about edible plants."

Kurt nodded, listening to her speak.

"We only have people with strength in our alliances. I think we need someone with intelligence," Brooke finished. Kurt still looked confused. "As one of the smartest tributes this year, would you like to join the Career pack?"

Kurt looked flabbergasted. His mouth fluttered open and close as he tried to comprehend what Brooke had just asked.

"M-me?" he asked for clarification. Brooke nodded. "Are - are you serious?"

"Nope!" Brooke grinned, then skipped away, throwing the list of edible plants back at the instructor.

She watched the boy's hurt face and cackled. She had felt pretty bad ever since getting rejected as the leader of the Career pack, but… this helped. Now that she had hurt someone else, she could finally return to training without any annoying, nagging doubts in her mind.

Brooke headed for the spears.

* * *

**Sawyer Cashiel, District 5 Male, 17 -**

Sawyer could feel his death approaching fast. It was like a hand was constricting around his insides, tightening more and more as the Games approached. Why had he ever begged people to vote him in? He didn't want to die… at least not in the Hunger Games. It was so brutal.

Sawyer's problem was that he didn't want to live, but he also didn't want to go through the pain of dying. Unfortunately, they went hand in hand. As much as Sawyer wanted his life to end, he couldn't stand the thought of a spear plunging into his heart or getting his brain bashed in. He just wanted… to stop breathing.

"Hello," a girl said behind him.

Sawyer looked up, surprised anyone would converse with him. He had been sitting alone at the traps station for hours now, just reflecting on his imminent death. No one had come to join him, and after a while, the instructor stopped trying to teach him.

But now, the girl from District 12 stood behind him actually _speaking _to him.

"Hi," Sawyer said.

"I'm Gaia. What's your name?" the girl asked, sitting next to him.

"Sawyer. I'm from District 5."

The girl began building a simple snare, looking much more interested in the conversation than the trap.

"Why were you voted in?" she asked.

Sawyer hesitated. He didn't want to admit his stupid choice, but he couldn't think of a lie. And besides, he didn't really _want _to lie to her.

"I asked people to," he muttered under his breath, staring at his shoes in shame.

"Really?" she asked. "You want to die?"

"Not anymore," he shrugged.

"That's a predicament. I was voted in because I vandalized a bunch of merchant shops. Anyway, do you want to be allies?"

"Really?" Sawyer gasped. "You want to ally with me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gaia shrugged.

"Uh… okay!" Sawyer grinned.

Maybe he didn't have to die after all.

* * *

**Zara Benedict, District 11 Female, 17 -**

Zara was building a hut when the boy from District 10 walked over. She glanced up at him, unsure of whether he was coming for her or to practice his shelter-building.

"Hi, I'm Beau," he said, squatting down in front of her.

"Zara," she answered, setting down the logs she had been trying to use to construct a hut.

"This may seem premature, but my District partner and I were wondering if you'd like to join our alliance?" Beau asked.

Zara was taken aback. She hadn't been specifically searching for an alliance but decided she wouldn't pass up the opportunity if one came along. And here one was!

"Um, okay?" she agreed, and Beau's face split into a smile.

"Great," he said. Turning around, he called to his District partner, "Maine, she said yes!"

Maine, who must have been the girl from District 10, came bounding over. She also squatted down in front of Zara.

"Hey! I'm Maine," she said.

"Zara," she repeated.

"What are you building?"

"A shelter…"

"Ooh, maybe we should help!" Beau suggested. "After all, we might need to construct one in the Hunger Games. What shelter are you building."

"Well, I was just trying to construct a simple hut, but it likely wouldn't be big enough for all of us. Perhaps we should work on a bigger shelter," Zara said, scrapping her old shelter.

She rifled through the list of shelters until she found one that fit three people and didn't look too difficult.

"How about this lean-to?" she asked. "It's not the most supportive, but it's easy to build and will fit all of us."

"Great!" Maine said, and they got to work.

* * *

**Victoria Ribbons, District 6 Female, 14 -**

Vicky and Pine had spent the day trying to find a convenient weapon that fit them, but unfortunately, did not succeed in that endeavor.

They were practicing at the archery station, as they had for the past half hour, when a pair of Careers came over.

Vicky and Pine exchanged a nervous look. They knew that the Careers were bullies who would try to force them out of the station, but they didn't want to leave! Pine had finally found a weapon he was good with, and he wanted to practice with it some more. Vicky's archery skills weren't superb, but she was glad her ally was getting practice.

The girl from District 2, Beatrix, and Vicky's district partner, Max (who had joined the Career group yesterday) stormed over to the station.

Vicky and Max didn't get along well. Max was a bully, and he had no qualms about picking on his younger, smaller District partner. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"What do you want, Max?" Vicky sighed, ignoring the threatening girl from Two standing beside him.

"I want to practice with a bow and arrow," he said, crossing his arms.

"Your aim is terrible," Vicky reminded him.

"So's yours," Max shrugged. Vicky glares at him.

"We were here first, so we're not moving -"

Vicky was cut off when Beatrix ran up and snatched up a random bow. She quickly notched an arrow and released it at the target. It immediately sunk into the bulls-eye.

Pine and Vicky gaped at her. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I recommend you move, or in the arena, the bulls-eye will be your head!" Beatrix threatened.

Despite herself, Vicky nodded. Vicky and Pine set down their bows carefully for the older Careers and scampered away. Vicky hated being pushed around, but living was nice and she'd be pushed around if it meant she got to live.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! We only have a few alliances left, unfortunately, so your tribute might not get one if they don't have one already. **

**Alina/Beatrix/Orcus/Brooke/Max**

**Brea/Laurence**

**Sawyer/Gaia**

**Vicky/Pine**

**Maine/Beau/Zara**

**Bella/Bran**

**\- Logan**


	18. Training Day 3

**Laurence Alexei, District 3 Male, 16 -**

Laurence and Leroy were permitted to sleep in on the third day of training, seeing as they had learned pretty much all they could and didn't have much time left before the arena.

They woke up fairly late, seeing as they had spent the night before worrying about the training scores and didn't get much sleep.

Laurence rolled out of bed, bringing Leroy with him, and he walked down toward the dining room. Unlike the other days of training, it was already bright outside and sunlight streamed through the window.

Vesta was the only one sitting in the dining room.

"Where's Brea?" Laurence asked as he began grabbing breakfast foods.

"She already went down to train," Vesta said. "She wanted to get as much time training as possible since she wants to get a good score."

Laurence and Leroy sat down across from Vesta.

"Speaking up training scores, what are you planning on doing?" Vesta asked Laurence.

"I don't know… maybe survival skills? With Leroy to help me, I can remember twice as much," Laurence explained. "Two heads are better than one!"

"Okay," Vesta rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what Brea's doing?" Leroy asked.

"She said that she might climb," Vesta informed him.

"That's a good idea, she's good at climbing," Leroy said.

"Yes, she'll get a good score with that," Laurence agreed.

"Scores are very important," Vesta reminded them. "You need to work extra hard, so that you can get sponsors. A good score is critical to earn sponsors, and that can't hurt in your case."

"Don't worry. Leroy and I have each other," Laurence said. "Together, we'll get a great score."

* * *

**Beatrix Xenith, District 2 Female, 18 -**

Beatrix got a running start and stopped just before the line to release her spear. It went flying all the way to the target and imbedded itself in it, hard. Beatrix grinned with pride and ran over to the target to remove the spear.

Beatrix still hadn't decided what to show the Gamemakers.

Beatrix's issue was that she was so skilled at everything, she couldn't decide what would be best.

She had considered spears, swords, archery, throwing knives, hand-to-hand combat… even _clubs_, but she still didn't know what to show the Gamemakers.

She had considered asking her allies but knew that they'd likely try to screw her up purpose. Sabotage her score. Even Orcus would have liked to get a higher score than her.

Beatrix had no clue what to do.

It was an issue being so skilled.

Beatrix sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand, staring at the other tributes practice. It wouldn't be difficult to get a higher score than Orcus, Brooke, or Max, so Alina was her true problem.

As much as she hated Alina, she couldn't deny that the girl had skill. She was currently practicing throwing knives, and each time she released one of the knives, they would hit the bulls-eye of the target.

Beatrix wasn't worried that Alina would _kill _her… no, no, no. That wouldn't happen.

But Alina might get a better score than Beatrix, if she didn't choose the right weapon.

Beatrix wouldn't be able to handle the shame if Alina got a better training score than her. Beatrix knew she was more skilled, but flukes happened all the time.

Beatrix looked down at the spear in her hands. She didn't know if it was her _best _weapon, but she was certainly good with it. And as far as she knew, no other Careers had the spear as their main weapon, which would set her apart from them.

Beatrix smiled. It was decided.

She would wow the Gamemakers with her spear.

* * *

**Bella Vintaire, District 9 Female, 17 -**

Bella looked over at Bran, who stared down at his spiked mace with a look of concentration. Bella had just asked him if he was planning on showing the Gamemakers his spiked mace skills.

"I… I don't know?" Bran said, but it sounded more like a question. "Should I?"

"Is that what you're best with?" Bella asked. Bran shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Show me," Bella ordered.

Bran immediately picked up his spiked mace and walked over to a dummy. He began to attack it, slamming his mace down into the fake person.

Stuffing flew everywhere as the mace was pummelled into it again and again. Bran's technique was sloppy, but his strength compensated. Not for the first time, Bella found herself wowed by her boyfriend's brawn.

"That's pretty good," Bella said when Bran turned around, breathing heavily.

Bran smiled at the praise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you'll impress the Gamemakers with that," she said.

"So I should show them my spiked mace?" Bran asked.

Bella nodded, and Bran sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a secret," Bella whispered.

Bran looked hurt.

"So I don't get to know?"

"Not yet," Bella said. "But you'll find out soon."

"Okay," said Bran. "When is soon?"

"Soon will come faster when you stop asking," Bella sighed.

Bran stopped talking, but only for a few minutes.

"Is soon here yet?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes and walked away from him, toward the throwing knives. It wasn't her skill, but it couldn't hurt to practice them.

And it certainly couldn't help to get away from her annoying boyfriend.

* * *

**Lucius Malicray, District 1 Male, 18 -**

Lucius had escaped.

He had escaped the life of no purpose. It was the best thing that could have happened. He no longer had to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life.

Now, Lucius would either die or win.

If he died, it was just an escape.

If he survived, he'd be free from the jail and could go back to a life with meaning. It was a win-win situation!

Lucius had been practicing with weapons all day long, and he had found that he was best with throwing knives. With just a flick of his wrist, he could send a knife flying into a dummy's body.

His aim wasn't fantastic, but the knife nearly always stuck, which the instructor said was good for someone throwing knives for the first time.

Lucius sent another knife toward the dummy. It hit the dummy's stomach this time, and stuck solid.

"Very good!" the trainer said. "Is this what you're planning on showing the Gamemakers?"

Lucius shrugged.

"I hadn't given it much thought," he responded.

"Well, you should! They're always impressed by talent with weapons, and you have it! You'd get a good score with throwing knives," the instructor said.

"Okay," Lucius said indifferently. He didn't care about his score very much. He just wanted to do well in the arena.

He threw another knife at the dummy, and this one stuck in the skull. Lucius turned to grab another knife, but saw the Career pack staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Lucius looked at them. They looked mad, but also slightly concerned. Why? Were they feeling threatened by him?

Lucius shook off the possibility. No, that wouldn't make sense. No one would be afraid of Lucius Malicray.

* * *

**Pine Chillance, District 7 Male, 14 -**

Vicky was climbing far ahead of Pine, who had less control of his limbs. Vicky pulled herself all the way to the top of the rope net and waited for pine up there.

Vicky looped her legs through the ropes and dangled upside down, watching as Pine struggled to pull himself up the net. The climbing station was definitely not his favorite.

"Why are you so slow at this?" Vicky inquired, still hanging upside down so her golden hair flew everywhere. "Aren't District 7 tributes supposed to be good at climbing?"

"Not me," Pine muttered, his limbs shaking.

"Didn't you grow up climbing trees?" she asked, frowning.

"No," Pine said, bringing himself up some more. "I don't like climbing trees. I-I'm scared of heights."

Vicky laughed.

"Well, then. It looks like I'm the climber of our alliance!" she said. Pine shrugged. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please," Pine said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Vicky extended her hand, which Pine shakily took, and with his help, she managed to pull him up to the top of the net.

Pine grabbed the top and clung to it. He made the mistake of glancing down and groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Pine could hear Vicky laugh good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, there's a mat," she told him. "If you fall, you'll land on it."

"You think I'm going to fall?" exclaimed Pine, shrilly.

"No, but if you do, you'll be fine," Vicky assured him.

After a moment, Pine peeked his eyes open. Vicky was still hanging upside down, looking perfectly at ease.

"Are you going to show the Gamemakers your climbing?" asked Pine.

"No. Are you?" Vicky asked.

"Of course not!" said Pine. "I'm going to show them my archery."

"Obviously. I don't know what I'll show them. Maybe camouflage?"

"That's a good idea," Pine nodded. "But make sure you do something simple, because you don't have a lot of time. It's better to do really well at a small thing that poorly on a big thing. Like, do a sample on your arm. Don't try to camouflage your whole body."

"That's good advice," Vicky nodded. "And shoot lots of times - if your first shot is bad, don't get discouraged. You usually do better in your next few tries."

"Okay," Pine agreed. Then, sighing, he said, "I hope I get a good score."

* * *

**Damien Zaste, District 8 Male, 13 -**

Damien knew he didn't have a chance.

Despite being a little monster, he had no skill. The only reason he was able to kill was because of the odd strength he got when he wanted to. When Damien wanted to kill people, it was liking power was surging through his veins.

He fucking hated it.

Damien knew that if he actually tried to impress the Gamemakers, he wouldn't even be able to get a 5 - and that was pushing it. So why should he even try?

Damien knew he'd likely end up with a one, since he didn't even care about his score. But that was better than people potentially sponsoring him.

Damien didn't want sponsors because he didn't want to win. He didn't want to be given an opportunity to hurt even more people.

If he did well, then he'd get sponsors, and if he got sponsors, then he'd live, and if he lived, he'd get an itch to kill again, and then he'd hurt even more innocent people.

Damien would do badly in his private training sessions and get a bad score. But that was good.

Everyone else was stressing because they were worried about doing badly. But Damien was worried about doing _well_.

* * *

**Hello! Training scores are next, so don't be offended if your tribute gets a lower score than you suggested. I'm trying to be realistic towards them.**

**Alina/Beatrix/Orcus/Brooke/Max**

**Brea/Laurence**

**Sawyer/Gaia**

**Vicky/Pine**

**Maine/Beau/Zara**

**Bella/Bran**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	19. Private Training Session and Scores

**Maine Calicus, District 10 Female, 16 -**

The tributes were sitting in the lunchroom, mostly silent, waiting to be called in for their private training session. The District 4 female had just been called in. Beau, Maine, and Zara were all sitting at the same table, so they were some of the select few who weren't quiet.

"Ask her," Beau said, nudging Maine.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

Maine awkwardly walked across the room, attracting many, stares, over to the girl they had decided to invite into their alliance. She was sitting with her District partner, but they clearly weren't allies.

The girl looked surprised when Maine sat across from her.

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to be in our alliance?" Maine asked, very aware of the fact that everyone else was listening in.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Really? Who else is in your alliance?"

"My District partner, Beau, and the girl from District 11, Zara. I'm Maine from District 10, by the way," Maine responded.

"Uh… okay!" the girl decided. "My name is Polly."

"Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure!" Polly said and joined the rest of her alliance at their table.

* * *

**Danny Seaworth, District 4 Male, 18 -**

"Danny Seaworth, enter the gym and begin your training session," a voice said over the intercom.

Danny stood up, glancing at everyone else who remained seated. They all watched as he made his way over to the doors, and slipped into the training center.

Gamemakers sat from a viewing booth at the top, looking down at Danny as he entered. Danny stopped in front of them, and waited expectantly.

"You may begin," one of them said.

Danny looked around - he hadn't given much thought to what he would do. He could show off with a trident - he was pretty good with those. But he knew what would happen if he threw a trident - he'd get a decent score.

But what would happen if he just left?

Danny didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

Without doing anything else, Danny turned on his heel and exited the training gym.

* * *

**Maximus Lorde, District 6 Male, 18 -**

"You may begin," one of the Gamemakers said.

Max knew exactly what to do. He had lifted weights for years and had experience with it.

He immediately ran over to the weights and made sure the Gamemakers were watching before lifting one of the heaviest.

Max could feel the strain in his biceps, but he lifted the weight off the ground. He glanced at the Gamemakers again to see if they were impressed. They were nodding, but didn't look stunned.

After a few reps, Max placed the weights back on the ground. He checked his time and saw that he still had several minutes left.

To finish his private training session, Max jogged over to the swords. He grabbed one of the largest and began hacking the dummy to bits, just like he had done to get into the Careers.

When the dummy lay in tatters on the floor, Max looked up at the Gamemakers again. They looked stunned, this time - the reaction he had been going for.

"You may go," one of them said, and Max began walking over to the elevator, smirking.

_He had this in the bag._

* * *

**Luna Osgood, District 5 Female, 18 -**

Luna and Sawyer sat on the couch, watching to see their training score. The Master of Ceremonies, Evandrus Dictine, had just announced the scores would be revealed after the commercial break.

The commercial wrapped up, and Evandrus was back, his white smile blinding all Panem.

"Welcome back to the scores! First, we have District 1.

"Alina Michelle with a score of 10!

"Lucius Malicray with a score of 8!

"Beatrix Xenith with a score of 10!

"Orcus Samuels with a score of 9!

"Brea Schofield with a score of 5!

"Laurence Alexei with a score of 4!

"Brooke Cascade with a score of 7!

"Danny Seaworth with a score of 1!

"Luna Osgood with a score of 2!"

Luna cringed the moment she saw the 2 flashing on the screen. She knew she wouldn't get high - her attempt to build a fire had failed, and she ended the session in tears. But the 2 was still painful to look at.

"Sawyer Cashiel with a score of 5!"

Sawyer looked disappointed, but anything was good next to Luna's 2.

* * *

**Thorn Weaver, District 11 Male, 15 -**

"Victoria Ribbons with a score of 5!

"Maximus Lorde with a score of 9!

"Holly Amberson with a score of 8!

"Pine Chillance with a score of 5!

"Polly Shadows with a score of 4!

"Damien Zaste with a score of 2!

"Bella Vintaire with a score of 8!

"Bran Torrance with a score of 9!

"Maine Calicus with a score of 4!

"Beau Lewis with a score of 9!

"Zara Benedict with a score of 6!"

Zara looked satisfied with her score. She was patted on the back by Bacchus.

"Thorn Weaver with a score of 6!"

Thorn smiled proudly at the 6 - he had tied with his District partner. Thorn was glad that his score was decent, even though all he had done was shown his speed and climbing ability. Maybe those things _were _important, despite what Bacchus said.

* * *

**Gaia Chambers, District 12 Female, 16 -**

"Gaia Chambers with a score of 5!"

Gaia frowned when she saw the 5, but it was as good as she expected. She didn't think she'd get a great score anyway.

"Kurt Aladance with a score of 3!"

Kurt looked down in shame as Evandrus wrapped up the show.

At least she did better than Kurt.

* * *

**I hope you were satisfied with your tribute's score!**

**Alina/Beatrix/Orcus/Brooke/Max**

**Brea/Laurence**

**Sawyer/Gaia**

**Vicky/Pine**

**Polly/Maine/Beau/Zara**

**Bella/Bran**

**Don't forget to review!**

**\- Logan**


	20. Interviews

**Lucius Malicray, District 1 Male, 18 -**

Evandrus waved at the crowd and they cheered again as Alina left the stage.

"Next, we have the boy from District 1: Lucius Malicray!" he said, and the crowd began cheering again.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius ducked his head and speed-walked out onto the stage, dressed in a silver suit. He took his seat next to Evandrus.

"Well, Lucius. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Do you know why you were voted in?"

"They think I killed the mayor."

The crowd gasped at this sudden revelation.

"You killed the mayor?" Evandrus asked, surprised.

"No. But they think I did."

The buzzer rang.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for Lucius!"

* * *

**Brea Schofield, District 3 Female, 12 -**

"Brea, it's good to see you!"

"Likewise."

"How are you feeling about the Hunger Games?"

"I'm nervous, but I think I can pull through and win."

"Well, confidence is always good. What skills do you have?"

"I'd rather not reveal them in front of all of my competitors, so you'll have to see."

"I hope we do! Who's rooting you on back at home?"

"My family, obviously."

"Are they sad you're going into the Hunger Games?"

"Of course. We're really close."

"How do you feel about the Capitol so far?"

"I like it. It's very beautiful. I hope I get to see it again someday."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? Anyway, that's all the time we have for Brea!"

* * *

**Sawyer Cashiel, District 5 Male, 17 -**

"Sawyer, how are you doing?"

"Fine. A bit nervous."

"About the Hunger Games?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why you were voted in?"

"Um… not really."

"No? You can't think of anything?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Alright. Well, are you confident?"

"No."

"Okay. Is anyone rooting you on at home?"

"No."

"Not even your family? Do you have a family?"

"I have a family but they don't really pay attention to me."

"That's too bad. Maybe if you win, you'll get the attention you deserve, huh?"

"I hope."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but time's up!"

* * *

**Holly Amberson, District 7 Female, 18 -**

"Hello, Holly."

"Hello."

"Let's kick this interview off with your impressive training score. An eight is very good, especially for someone not in one of the Career Districts. What did you do to earn such a score?"

"Well, I'm a lumberjack back in District 7…"

"So you have experience with axes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that explains it! It's lucky that you have such an early advantage, huh?"

"I guess. But strength doesn't always lead to good things."

"What do you mean?"

"I was voted in by my District only because they thought I'd do well and stood the best chance."

"That's too bad, but are you slightly flattered?"

"No. Mostly mad."

"Well, that's fair. If it makes you feel better, I think you'll do well, as well. Unfortunately, we're out of time. I wish you the best of luck, Holly."

* * *

**Bran Torrance, District 9 Male, 17 -**

"Good evening, Bran."

"Hello, Evandrus."

"Are you excited to be here?"

"I don't know."

"You have some mixed feelings about the Hunger Games, huh?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you got an excellent score in training: a nine! How did you manage that?"

"I don't know."

"Really? You don't even know that? Well, did you demonstrate your usage of weapons?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know."

"I guess that's a no. Well, we're almost out of time, Bran, so it was a ple… it was interesting talking to you! Good luck in the arena!"

* * *

**Zara Benedict, District 11 Female, 17 -**

"Zara! It's nice to finally talk to you!"

"Likewise. I'd never imagined I'd one day be speaking to the great Evandrus Dictrine!"

"Oh, you're making me blush!"

"You still look nice."

"Aren't you charming? Well, are you nervous about the arena?"

"I suppose. But I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"No, but I believe that if I keep my chin up and my eyes on the prize, I can manage to win!"

"That's a good attitude to have about the Hunger Games! Are there any messages you'd like to send to anybody back home?"

"Yes! 'I'll see you soon!'"

* * *

**I know these were kind of short, but I seriously hate writing interviews and I don't know anyone who actually enjoys reading them, so… I kind of charged through.**

**Anyway, the Bloodbath is only two chapters away, so you should remember to review. Now is more important than ever! If you don't review, I'll probably kill off your tribute in the Bloodbath, even if they're popular.**

**Since no new additions were made to the alliances, I'm not going to include the list this chapter.**

**\- Logan**


	21. Launch

**Orcus Samuels, District 2 Male, 18 -**

Orcus was afraid of what was coming, but he knew that was unfair. After all, it had been his choice to train for this and he was far more prepared than most tributes.

Agnes entered his room early in the morning before the sun had even risen, and gave him a set of clothes to wear on the journey to the arena; simply a dark t-shirt and track pants.

Orcus pulled them on and Agnes led him through the Tribute Center, up to the roof, where a hovercraft was waiting for him.

"What about Beatrix?" he asked.

"She'll be coming up separately."

Orcus climbed into the hovercraft, taking a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Brooke Cascade, District 4 Female, 17 -**

Brooke took a seat in one of the many chairs placed in a row inside the hovercraft. She had been directed to it by one of the Peacekeepers; she supposed it was supposed to be random so that allies couldn't talk to each other last-minute.

Brooke was seated next to the girl from District 8. The seat to her right was empty but was quickly filled by the boy from District 10. Across from her was Alina. It was comforting that she at least could see an ally.

When all of the tributes had arrived, the Peacekeepers began walking up and down the aisles, buckling everyone in. The seats had bars to straps tributes in - Brooke supposed it was so no one would try to escape or attack each other.

A Peacekeeper came in front of her and pressed the bar all the way to her waist, so it was pressing against her bladder.

"Hey, watch it!" Brooke shouted, and the Peacekeeper took off a bit of pressure. He strapped her down and moved onto the girl from Eight.

Brooke looked across the room again and made eye-contact with Alina. Alina gave her a thumbs-up, which Brooke reluctantly returned. She was glad she still treated as an equal member of the Career pack, even after scoring a dismal 7 in training.

When all of the tributes had been secured, the hovercraft began to lift. Brooke felt her stomach drop - this was really happening.

* * *

**Maximus Lorde, District 6 Male, 18 -**

"What the hell is that?" Max demanded as a Peacekeeper came at him with a giant needle in hand.

The hovercraft had taken off roughly ten minutes ago, so they were on the way to the arena. They had also been served plates of breakfast, but only a few tributes touched their food. Max, who had gobbled it all down, thought that was stupid - this was probably the first full meal he'd get in a week. He wanted to eat all of that.

"It's to inject your tracker," the Peacekeeper said, pressing the cold tip of the needle against his forearm. Max yanked his arm away.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not injecting anything in me without my permission!"

"Either you give us permission, or we knock you out and do it then," the Peacekeeper said in a clearly annoyed tone.

Max reluctantly gave the Peacekeeper his arm. He tried to stay still, but the pain was sharp as the needle was jammed into his skin. Unlike some other tributes who were getting their trackers placed, Max didn't yell out. But he came close.

The Peacekeeper removed the needle, revealing a small, blue light shining under his skin. Max felt his stomach turn, and not just because of the air-sickness. He didn't like the idea of things being… injected. It freaked him out.

Max took his eyes off the tracker, and they landed on the boy sitting to his left, the boy from District 8. He was one of the people who hadn't touched his plate.

"Are you going to eat your blueberry muffin?" Max asked. When the boy shook his head, Max grabbed for it. His hand was slapped away by a nearby Peacekeeper.

"No sharing food!" they shouted.

"He said I could have it!" Max responded, but they ignored him. Rolling his eyes, Max looked back at the tracker. He gulped.

* * *

**Polly Shadows, District 8 Female, 15 -**

Every one of the tributes could feel the intensity of the situation when the hovercraft stopped. Polly felt her heart beat faster. She didn't deserve this! Why was she here? Because she was _smart_?

The Peacekeepers began releasing tributes one by one to go down under the arena. There was a trapdoor in the center of the room, where a ladder would take them down into their specific room. Then the door would close, the hovercraft would move, slightly, and then the door would reopen and someone else would go down the ladder.

Polly was one of the final tributes to be released from her seat. When the Peacekeepers unbuckled her and the trapdoor reopened, the only other tributes still seated were Maine, Thorn, Bran, and the girl from District 12 (whose name she couldn't remember).

Polly went down the ladder, into the depths of the arena.

* * *

**Beau Lewis, District 10 Male, 18 -**

Beau's stylist was the one waiting at the bottom of the ladder for him. The ladder retracted, and Beau was stuck beneath the arena.

The room was small, with only a bench, a mirror, and a glass tube extending from the floor to the ceiling - Beau knew that was where he'd be entering the arena.

"So, what are my clothes?" Beau asked his stylist gruffly, and the stylist directed him to the bench. On it was a simple outfit, not too unlike the casual one he was currently wearing.

Beau pulled it on, and was surprised at the casualness of it. It was simply a baggy pair of gray sweatpants and a tight brown t-shirt.

"Just this?" he asked, and the stylist nodded.

"It gives absolutely no clues about the arena, so I can't really help you out. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Great," Beau muttered.

* * *

**Gaia Chambers, District 12 Female, 16 -**

"Tributes, please enter your pods," a voice said over the speakers.

Gaia felt her heart begin to beat abnormally fast as her stylist lightly shoved her toward the pod. She shook her head in resistance, but her feet carried her inside anyway. The moment Gaia was within the tube, the glass slid shut behind her.

Gaia turned around in surprise, and upon realizing she was trapped, began to bang on the glass. Her stylist was saying something, but the glass was sound-proof.

The ground began to lift under her feet. Gaia was heading upward, toward the ceiling. She shielded her hands, sure she was about to crash into it, but a small section slid away enough for her to be lifted up into the arena.

It was dark. That was the first thing she realized. The arena was pitch-black, and she couldn't see a thing.

Then, a fire was started and the arena was bathed in light. Gaia gasped at what she saw.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! I present to you, the tributes of the 25th Hunger Games! Stay in your seats, because this is going to be one hell of a show!"

* * *

**The Games are about to begin! I didn't think I'd get here this fast, but hey, I'm not complaining. I know I've written considerably less than a lot of SYOT writers, but hopefully, it's still interesting!**

**Make sure to review! It's important more than ever right now!**

**\- Logan**


	22. The Bloodbath

**Damien Zaste, District 8 Male, 13 -**

Damien didn't want to hurt anyone else. He was too bad of a person to be spared while a bunch of innocent children would die.

Damien was worried the darkness would take over, and he didn't want it to. Damien just wanted to escape to the freedom of endless peace, where the darkness wouldn't take over.

Would the darkness follow him in the afterlife? Or would it be condemned to hell? Would the dark part of him put him in hell, or would they separate? Would Damien be granted mercy?

Damien didn't care. He deserved whatever he got.

He couldn't hurt anyone else.

As the announcer counted down, Damien knew there was only one way to stop his misery.

Damien threw himself off the pedestal.

* * *

**Brea Schofield, District 3 Female, 12 -**

Brea gasped when she heard the explosion, and clapped her hands over her ears. She looked around to see who had gotten blown up -

The District 8 male. He must have slipped or something because his body was in chunks on the ground only a few pedestals away. Brea averted her gaze, bile growing in her throat.

Brea tried to refocus her attention on the arena.

When she had first seen it, she was shocked. Most arenas were outdoor, but this was indoor - or at least, the Cornucopia was. They seemed to be in a giant circus tent, surrounded by empty stands. They were circled in a sawdust ring, and the only exits were specific doorways under the stands.

The Cornucopia was stocked with plentiful items, ones that would probably sustain anyone who seized control of the arena for days (undoubtedly the Careers). Brea was nervous about not being able to see the rest of the arena because there was no way of knowing whether there'd be sustenance from plants outside.

Either way, she and Laurence had already made a plan to run from the arena. It wasn't like they could change that. She made eye contact with Laurence, who was about five pedestals to her right and cocked her head in the direction of one of the exits. Laurence nodded to indicate he understood.

"3… 2… 1!"

The gong rang, and the tent burst into chaos.

* * *

**Bran Torrance, District 9 Male, 17 -**

Bran lept off his pedestal and immediately ran to the kid to his right, the small boy from District 7. Bella had advised him to run straight for the weapons, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity for a kill.

She underestimated the damage he could do with his hands.

Bran grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and yanked him back, the boy squealing and shouting in fear.

Bran barely hesitated before he violently grabbed the boy by the head and jerked his head to the right. With a loud SNAP, his neck was broken.

And just like that, the first blood had been spilled.

* * *

**Victoria Ribbons, District 6 Female, 14 -**

Victoria watched in horror as her ally was killed without hesitation. She skidded to a halt, the backpack she had grabbed going limp in her hands. She watched with her mouth gaping open as Pine dropped to the floor, his body completely lifeless.

His murderer, the brute from District 9, immediately left the body and went running into the Cornucopia. Victoria stumbled over to Pine's body, falling to her knees in front of it.

Shakily, she pressed two fingers to his neck to feel for his pulse. Nothing. _He was really dead_.

Vicky couldn't believe it. She looked at his dull eyes, still trying to process his death. She didn't even notice when Beatrix Xenith came running up behind her and ran her through with a spear.

* * *

**Lucius Malicray, District 1 Male, 18 -**

Lucius ran quickly through the crowds, dodging all of the tributes that fought each other. Luckily, no one had taken notice of him yet, even though multiple Careers had meant to take him out as soon as possible.

He knew it was risky to go into the Bloodbath with such a target on his back, but with no clue of the resources the arena would hold, he had to take his chances.

Lucius skid to a halt in front of the Cornucopia, sending up a cloud of sawdust that temporarily concealed him as he dashed in and began grabbing whatever supplies he could find. His best find was definitely the vest of throwing knives sitting toward the back.

He quickly slid it on, removing two knives for any necessary protection. He knew the vest was likely for his District partner, but he could use it as well. And it was better if she didn't have it.

Lucius quickly snatched up a tent, backpack, and throwing axe as he began to run out of the Cornucopia. He had no experience with axes, but he figured it couldn't hurt to have a melee weapon.

This proved true a second later, when Bran Torrance came charging at him, fists ready to punch. The moment he caught sight of Lucius's axe, though, he backed up and ran away. Lucius grinned, though his heart still beat fast.

He was still alive. And he managed to make it to the stands, where he escaped through one of the archways.

* * *

**Thorn Weaver, District 11 Male, 15 -**

Thorn knew he couldn't risk the Bloodbath. Risking the Bloodbath never ended well. He had almost certain odds of surviving the first day if ran away, and a 50-50 chance if he risked the Bloodbath. Thorn was no mathematics major, but he knew what his best chance was.

Thorn was tempted to grab the backpack on the ground only a few feet from him but rejected the idea he saw the District 12 girl also dart toward it. He didn't want to fight her, even if she didn't appear to pose any physical threat.

Thorn ran out of the Bloodbath. He was safe.

* * *

**Maximus Lorde, District 6 Male, 18 -**

Max didn't have a weapon, but he had no doubt that there were _some _he could kill with his bare hands. He smirked as he saw one of them run by.

The District 12 girl was an easy target. He tackled her and immediately wrapped his thick hands around her throat. No matter how much she trashed and scratched at his hands, she couldn't escape him, and eventually, she fell still.

Max held onto her throat even after her body became limp, ensuring her death. Finally, he was confident she was dead and ran back into the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Sawyer Cashiel, District 5 Male, 17 -**

Sawyer didn't want to go into the arena.

Sawyer knew it was a terrible idea, but Gaia had run in and he couldn't leave her. When he had seen her dart into the Bloodbath, reluctantly he had followed. He lost her quickly, so started collecting supplies.

Sawyer's arms were weighed down with supplies by the time he found Gaia.

The supplies almost went tumbling through his arms when he caught sight of his former ally. She was strewn on the ground, clearly dead. He hadn't seen how it had happened, but he knew that she was gone.

How had _Gaia _died? Sawyer was the useless one… the one who _wanted _to die. It wasn't fair!

Sawyer turned, to escape the Bloodbath once and for all, but found himself face-to-face with Gaia's District partner - Kurt. Sawyer gasped, and on impulse, plunged his dagger into Kurt's stomach.

Kurt gaped at him in shock before crumpling to the ground next to Gaia. Sawyer shakily looked down at his blood-soaked dagger.

_Two _innocent people had died, and he was still here. He had _asked _to be here. This wasn't fair!

Sawyer ran from the Bloodbath with innocent blood on his hands.

* * *

**Holly Amberson, District 7 Female, 18 -**

Holly saw an axe, so she didn't hesitate running into the Cornucopia.

Holly had been advised to run away, but she saw that axe and knew she needed it. Holly reached for the axe, but almost didn't get it. At the exact same time, the girl from District 9 reached for it as well.

Holly sent an elbow into the girl's stomach, forcing her back long enough for Holly to grab the axe.

The axe was heavy, but Holly spun around and sliced toward the girl's head. She barely managed to duck, and the axe went over her head.

Immediately, Holly brought the axe back, lower this time, and it embedded itself in her thigh. The girl screamed in pain as Holly removed the axe, flinging blood everywhere.

"Bran!" she shouted.

Holly panicked. She didn't want to have to deal with the brutish boy from District 9. Instead of finishing the girl off, she ran. She had an axe, and managed to grab a loaf of bread on her way out.

Holly thought she was set - at least for now.

* * *

**Orcus Samuels, District 2 Male, 18 -**

Orcus didn't want to kill. That was never his wish. But this was the Hunger Games, and he didn't have much of a choice.

He had grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows, but steered clear of most of the action. But as the Bloodbath came to an end, he decided to wander back into the Cornucopia.

He saw the girl from District 5 crouched in a corner, rifling through supplies. Orcus's breath caught in his throat as he watched her, knowing it would only take one shot to end her life. He heard footsteps run up behind him and turned, relieved to see his District partner standing at the mouth.

Beatrix would kill the District 5 girl - he wouldn't have to. But Beatrix had other thoughts.

"Kill her, Orcus," she urged, pointing toward the girl.

"Huh?"

"I already got a kill. It's your turn," Beatrix reminded him.

Orcus turned to the District 5 girl, who crouched in the corner, staring at him with terrified eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" she begins, tears gushing down her cheeks.

Orcus didn't want to. But with Beatrix's eyes on him, he notched an arrow and sent it into her chest. She fell back with the arrow sticking out of her body, a thin trickle of blood trailing down. She was dead almost immediately.

Just like that, Orcus had become a killer.

* * *

**Zara Benedict, District 11 Female, 17 -**

The alliance ran through the scatter of dead bodies, escaping intact. Zara was pleased - they had a decent amount of supplies, and not one of them was hurt. It was astonishingly good luck.

The moment she thought that, Maine dropped.

Zara screamed when she noticed the knife in Maine's back. Her eyes drifted up to see the District 1 girl smirking with pride from the Cornucopia.

"Let's go!" Beau shouted, yanking Zara away.

Maine was dead, but they had to continue on. They didn't have a choice.

* * *

**EULOGIES:**

**24th: Damien Zaste (District 8 Male) - Blown up by landmine: I really liked Damien, even if he was sort of insane. He was very interesting and fun to play around with. Unfortunately, he was submitted as a Bloodbath, so he had to die here. Thanks for the submission, Lilah!**

**23rd: Pine Chillance (District 7 Male) - Neck snapped by Bran Torrance (District 9 Male): Pine was so sweet, but his submitter stopped reviewing. I didn't think it was fair to let him continue on with so many other loyal submitters, so this was his end. Sorry, Crayola, and thanks for the submission.**

**22nd: Victoria Ribbons (District 6 Female) - Impaled by Beatrix Xenith (District 2 Female): Vicky was a good tribute, hilariously spoiled. But she died for the simple reason that once again, her submitter stopped reviewing. Besides, without Pine, she wouldn't be able to do much in the arena, so it made sense for her to go here. Sorry, Snowflake, and thanks for the submission!**

**21st: Gaia Chambers (District 12 Female) - Strangled by Maximus Lorde (District 6 Male): Another victim of lack of reviews. OddPotato, you kind of stopped reviewing so I assumed you weren't reading. Gaia was popular and had the skills to make it far (maybe win) but since you weren't reading, she had to go here. Thanks for submitting!**

**20th: Kurt Aladance (District 12 Male) - Stabbed by Sawyer Cashiel (District 5 Male): Yep, lack of reviews killed Kurt as well. He probably would have died anyway, since he was so unlikable, but this was the dealbreaker. Thanks for submitting, OddPotato.**

**19th: Luna Osgood (District 5 Female) - Shot by Orcus Samuels (District 2 Male): Shockingly, Luna only died here because she was submitted as a Bloodbath tribute. Reviews have nothing to do with this death. Thanks, Joey!**

**18th: Maine Calicus (District 10 Female) - Knife thrown by Alina Michelle (District 1 Female): I really liked Maine, but her submitter didn't review, so I decided to kill her off here. Besides, it was unrealistic all four of her alliance members would escape intact. Maine was the one who made the most sense to go. Sorry, Crayola, and thanks for submitting!**

* * *

**ALLIANCES:**

**Alina/Beatrix/Orcus/Brooke/Max  
Polly/Beau/Zara  
Brea/Laurence  
Bella/Bran  
Lucius  
Danny  
Sawyer  
Holly  
Thorn**

* * *

**KILL LIST:**

**Alina: 1  
Beatrix: 1  
Orcus: 1  
Sawyer: 1  
Max: 1  
Bran: 1**

**\- Logan**


End file.
